I've Got A Secret
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: Kelly must tell her friends about a secret she has kept for 4 years, but what happens when a man from Kelly's past comes back to make her life a living hell? Can Kelly and her friends get there in time to save her little girl?
1. Someone On My Side

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters on the show… this is just something that popped into my head one night... I think I was dreaming it but I'm not sure. Anyways enjoy the story and let me know what you think of it... because I am not even sure if it is going to be that good.

**_Cedar_****_ Sinai Medical Center_******

****

The sun was shinning down on Kelly as she stood outside the Hospital just staring up at the building. She wanted to talk to Andrea without any of the others there… especially Brandon… there was something she needed to tell her. Maybe it would make her feel better knowing that she really wasn't alone… and maybe it would break her heart more, but either way Kelly needed to get it off her chest and soon.

Her mind was racing as she watched the numbers on the elevator rise until they reached the floor she needed to be on. She had no idea why she felt so nervous… after all Andrea would most likely react positively to the secret she carried with her throughout high school and now into college. Sure Donna and David supported her as much as they could but Kelly needed someone who understood what she had been through and Andrea was just that person.

As she got to the door she heard voices on the other side… it was Jesse telling Andrea that it might be too soon to go and see the baby. That maybe she should wait because the baby had, had a ruff night but Andrea was relentless. Kelly decided that it was know or never so she knocked on the door before slowly walking in to the room.

"Is this a bad time… I can come back later." Kelly said looking from one to the other.

"No it's always a bad time but come on in." Andrea said giving Jesse a glare.

"I was hoping you and I could talk…" Kelly started giving Jesse a pleading look.

"I'll just be downstairs if you need me." Jesse said understanding that Kelly meant alone.

"Thanks Jesse!" Kelly said as she watched him leave before closing the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Andrea asked as she watched Kelly's face drop.

"I know what you're going through right know… I mean… not all of it, but I sort of know how you feel right know. You're worried about the baby and I just wanted to tell you I've been there." Kelly just watched Andrea's face for a reaction.

"I don't think you do…" Andrea said still trying to figure out what Kelly was trying to tell her.

Andrea just watched as Kelly's head turned to the door and then back to her before her eyes fell trying to find something interesting on the floor. She could tell that Kelly wanted to say something but was afraid to. She wanted to care… but for some reason all she could think about was her baby. Of course, at the same time that was all Kelly could seem to think about. Finally, both girls' eyes met and Andrea had a small grin creep across her face.

"Something's bugging you isn't it?" Andrea asked and Kelly nodded. "I have all the time in the world… come sit." She said patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"Where do I start…" Kelly said as she sat down.

"How about at the beginning." Andrea said trying to concentrate on her.

"Okay… um about five and a half years ago I was at this party and the guy I went with decided that he was going to have a few… only he had more than a few…" Kelly began as her eyes closed for a moment she could see that night clear as day.

**_Flashback to the Night of the Party _**

****

_ Kelly was sitting on one of the red couches in the downstairs den of the house the party was at. Her date was hanging out over by the Keg of beer. Kelly was talking with some other girls she hardly knew but it was something to do until Dan decided he had enough. As she talked her eyes kept wondering over to where Dan stood drinking with his buddies, and once she swore his eyes met hers. That was when he walked over to her and the other girls. _

_"Having fun?" Was all he asked. _

_"I would be having a lot more fun if Donna were here." Kelly told him but that just seemed to make him mad. _

_"So does this mean you wanna leave?" He asked grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up to meet him face to face. _

_"You're hurting me…" Kelly shouted in his face causing him to push her towards the stairs. _

_"You asked for it…" He said just loud enough so that she could hear him as he grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear. "If you make a scene I will hurt you…Got it?" he said gripping her wrist tighter. _

_"Yes." She said through clenched teeth quietly following him up the stairs. _

**_Back in the Present… _**

"He raped you?" Andrea asked in total disbelief of what Kelly was telling her.

"Not exactly… when we got up to the room he pushed me on the bed… I wanted to scream no and tell him to stop but I just laid there. I couldn't do anything… I was scared… I knew what he could do to me… so I just took it. Afterwards, he just got up and left the room… he never spoke to me after that… he didn't even take me home… I had to call Donna to pick me up." Kelly's face was slightly pink as she felt that the room was getting warmer.

"Did you tell Donna what happened?" Andrea asked full of concern for her friend.

"I couldn't… Not at that time… I was too ashamed of what happened. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant…" Kelly continued her story.

**_Flashback to Kelly's House _**

****

_ Kelly was sitting on her bed as her mother paced back and fourth trying to understand everything her daughter was telling her. She wanted to trust her daughter but how could she when things like this happened… granted she really wasn't any better because she did have a drug and alcohol problem. Kelly just wanted to leave… the silence was killing her, but it wouldn't be silent forever. _

_"I can't believe this Kelly… how could you be so stupid?" Jackie shouted stopping to glare at her daughter. _

_"I'm sorry… What do you want me to say? I'll do anything… please don't be mad…" Kelly cried as she wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_"Pack you're bags… you're going to spend some time with your Aunt Natalie… I expect you to be ready in an hour." Jackie said storming out of the room. _

**_Back in the Present… _**

****

"I can't see you're mom doing that… she seemed so nice when I met her." Andrea said as Kelly shifted positions.

"That wasn't even the worst of it… when I got to my Aunt's she was even worse. For the next seven months we fought every day… mostly over the baby, and what would happen after it was born. I wanted to give it up… I just wanted to forget it ever happened. Not Aunt Natalie, she wanted me to keep the baby… as sort of a reminder of that night. Finally, two weeks before the baby was born we reached an agreement. Aunt Natalie said that she would keep the baby so that if I ever changed my mind I could still see it… I couldn't argue with that… I didn't have to see the baby if I didn't want to." Kelly said looking over at the door again.

"So what happened after you had the baby?" Andrea asked glancing at the clock.

"I changed my mind… I saw that cute little face on my baby girl and I just couldn't leave her. I named her Cassie Lynn and took her home, back to Beverly Hills. Jackie couldn't stay mad at us forever." Kelly said as she looked up from her hands.

"If you kept her then why haven't any of us met her?" Andrea asked as Kelly got up off the bed.

"Because I was still ashamed of what happened so I just told everyone I was just babysitting her for the neighbor. Donna and David were the only ones who knew the truth… and now you…" Kelly said waiting for a reaction.

"I'm sorry Kel… for what you went through, but I would love to meet Cassie sometime." Andrea said smiling at her friend.

"Well, I'll make you a deal… you take me to meet your little girl and I will bring Cassie by later." Kelly said taking Andrea's robe over to her.

"Deal!" Andrea said as Kelly helped her into the wheelchair.

**_Intensive Care Unit _**

****

Andrea and Kelly stood in front of one of the incubators and just watched the little baby girl inside. She was hooked up to so many machines it was heartbreaking to see her like that, but she was fighting, and that was all that mattered. Andrea smiled glad that her daughter seemed to be doing better than how Jesse had described it. Kelly just watched her breathe… remembering when she saw Cassie for the first time.

"She is so beautiful Andrea…" Kelly said as she glanced over at Andrea.

"I can't believe she's here… Jesse said she stopped breathing last night…" Andrea began.

"Well I guess she is just not ready to leave just yet… she's a fighter… just like you!" Kelly said as she put her hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"One of the many in here." Andrea said looking around at all the other babies on the unit.

"Hey you still haven't told me her name." Kelly said turning her head to face Andrea.

"We were thinking Hannah… It means hope." Andrea said not taking her eyes off of little Hannah.

"Hey Hannah… you hang in there… okay… I know of one little girl that can't wait to meet you." Kelly said talking in a soft voice to baby Hannah.

One of the nurses came over and told them that they had to take Hannah and run a few tests just to make sure everything was going the way is should be. Kelly and Andrea both nodded and Kelly pushed Andrea back to her room where they continued their conversation. Kelly had been wondering about Brandon… he was suppose to be in Washington but stayed behind when Andrea went into labor.

"Andrea… did Brandon ever catch his plane?" Kelly asked when they got to the room.

"Yeah he took the red eye last night why?" Andrea asked watching Kelly's face light up.

"No reason I was just wondering." Kelly said practically glowing.

"What happened on that retreat?" Andrea asked knowing that she had been his traveling buddy.

"Nothing really… we just kissed!" Kelly said smiling realizing that her relationship with Dylan was over.

"So what are you going to do?" Andrea asked knowing how Kelly felt.

"Nothing… at least not until I talk to Dylan." Kelly said noticing Jesse standing in the doorway. "In fact I think that is what I am going to do right now… I'll stop by later okay?" Kelly said giving Andrea a hug and walking towards the door.

Andrea just nodded, noticing Jesse as well. She couldn't wait to meet Cassie and in truth it made her feel a little better knowing that she wasn't the only one facing parenthood. Although she felt sorry for Kelly… she didn't ask for it to happen to her, but she wasn't complaining about it either. She just hid it from all the people that cared about her. Andrea was convinced that she was going to have to be the one to get her to tell everyone about Cassie Lynn Taylor.


	2. Breaking Up Isn't All That Hard To Do

**_Cedar_****_ Sinai Medical Center_**

Kelly smiled to herself as she rode the elevator down to the first floor of the hospital, glad that she had at least one person that understood what she had been through. Sure Donna and David were there for support, and helped her when ever they could, but they didn't understand why she kept it from everyone. They didn't know the whole story behind the story, they just knew that Kelly had a kid and that was it. Andrea was the only one who knew about the party and what happened there, the only one who knew where Kelly had actually been and what had happened while she was there.

As the elevator stopped on the second floor to let a few people on Kelly moved back towards the left corner of the back wall and continued to think about what she had just said. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she realized that she no longer had to lie about Cassie when talking to Andrea. However, as she thought about it a little more she realized that it was only a matter of time before she would have to tell the rest of the gang about her little princess.

The elevator opened to the lobby and all the people filtered out of the elevator leaving Kelly standing there. When she finally realized that the door had opened she walked out and stood in the lobby staring at the front door. It wasn't really the door she was staring at, but the car that was parked just outside the door. The car belonged to Dylan and she knew that he was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for her. _How did he know I was here? _She asked herself as she searched her mind for the words she needed to tell him. She needed to break things off with him she just didn't know what to say to him.

"I thought you were with Erica and Suzanne." Kelly said as she walked into the bright sun.

"And I thought you had to study for your Psych test." Dylan rebutted.

"I do, I just decided to stop by and see Andrea before I went home." She said as she leaned against the side of the car.

"Hop in… I'll take you home." Dylan offered almost like he wanted to talk about something.

"I don't understand you… One minute you are mad at me and the next you want to give me a ride home… What is going on Dylan?" Kelly asked getting irritated with the way he was acting.

"Wait a minute, I was just trying to be a good boyfriend and you're biting my head off!" Dylan said slightly louder than he meant to.

"Well… what else am I suppose to think? I mean you never want to spend any time with me… you are always hanging out with Erica, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are spending time with your sister, but I think I deserve a little of that time too!" Kelly said remembering what she had been talking about with Andrea just a few minutes earlier.

"That's so typical of you Kelly, always thinking about yourself… well how about the times I have asked you to spend the night with me and you say you have to study… or worse baby-sit that Cassie girl from down the street…. I don't know how many times you have used that excuse!" Dylan was really getting frustrated now.

"I can't believe you… did it ever occur to you that Cassie is very important to me… I love spending time with her and if that is a problem for you then maybe we should break up." Kelly could feel the resentment building up inside her and it was only a matter of time before she just blew her top.

"So we're going to break up over someone else's kid? That's real mature of you." Dylan said shaking his head.

"Cassie is not just someone else's kid… she's my kid!" Kelly practically screamed before she realized what she had said.

"Wait a sec… Cassie is… are you kidding me!?!" Dylan couldn't even finish his thought he was so shocked.

"Yeah, I'm totally kidding you… she doesn't belong to me at all… get real Dylan!" Kelly said sarcastically as she stared at him. "Would I seriously lie about this? I didn't mean for it to come out like this but Cassie is my daughter and I love her more than I want to be in this relationship… I'll see you at school." Kelly said trying to walk away.

"Wait… you're just going to say you're a mom and then walk away?" Dylan said jumping out of the car and running in front of her.

Kelly just stared at him… wanting him to just let her go, but at the same time not wanting to lose him as a friend. She needed as many of those as she could get. Dylan on the other hand just wanted a straight answer from her. He didn't plan on saying what he said and he definitely didn't plan on hearing what she had to say. He just wanted to give her a ride back to the beach apartment and talk that was it… why she had to turn it into a fight he would never know. In fact he never knew why she had to turn almost every conversation they had into a fight.

Kelly didn't know what to say… she didn't want to just start talking about Cassie the way she was with Andrea and then have him just stare. But at the same time she wished that Cassie had never been brought into the mix. It wasn't her fault after all, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Kelly wanted to be able to talk about her with Dylan it was just that she knew he would tell Brandon before she had the chance too.

"What do you want me to say?" Kelly said turning around to face him once more.

"I'm sorry… maybe!" Dylan said throwing his hands up in the air, not caring about the people that were staring at them.

"Why should I say sorry? I have nothing to be sorry about… It was my choice on who I told and I…" She wanted to say what was really on her mind, but the words just didn't seem to come out.

"You what? Come on tell me… I'm dying to hear this one!" Dylan said his voice rising with every last word.

"You want me to say I'm sorry… fine… I'm sorry I ever went out with you!" Kelly yelled as she turned and quickly walked towards her car.

"I know you don't mean that!" Dylan yelled as he ran after her.

Kelly opened the car door wishing that Dylan would just leave her alone because she really didn't want to have to say what she was about to say. She wanted to keep him as a friend, but he just wasn't getting the hint. As she closed the door she just sighed as she turned the key and started her car. Before she drove away she turned her head to face Dylan and said probably the most hurtful thing anyone could possibly say…

"You're right… I didn't mean it… what I meant is that I wish we had never met!"

With those famous last words she drove off, leaving Dylan standing there, too shocked to move. The crowd that had formed in the parking lot slowly dispersed. Dylan wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to do anything other than just stand there, wondering what his life had become. It was at this moment that he felt he had hit rock bottom… he needed somewhere to go… somewhere where they wouldn't judge him… and the only place he could think of was… the bar.

Kelly just drove not knowing where she was going. She couldn't go home; she was too upset to do that. As she drove she saw the Horse Ranch she had visited with Brenda and Brandon's cousin and decided to stop there. It was the one place she had ever felt at total piece with everything and maybe just by being there she could calm down enough to go home and face the music.

She pulled the car into the lot and parked in the closest space she could find before getting out and walking up to the fence. Once at the fence she found herself face to face with a pure white horse. A small smile crept across her face as she cupped her hand over his nose.

"I bet your day's been a lot better than mine." Kelly said as she continued to pet the horse.

"How do ya figure?" A voice came from the other side of the fence.

"Did you just speak?" Kelly asked as her hand slowly came back down to her side.

"Over here!" The voice called.

"Hey, I didn't know anyone else was here." She said turning to see a young man walking over to her.

"That's what most folks say bout me… I'm just part of the wood work around here… Name's Brian… this is Casper. What's yours?" He asked sticking his hand out in front of him.

"Kelly… nice to meet you." Kelly said as she shook his hand.

"Sounds to me like you got yourself some troubles…"

"I don't want to keep you from your work." Kelly said turning to head back to her car.

"I got all day and I'm a mighty fine listener." Brian said sitting on the fence.

Kelly just stared at him wondering if he was being sincere or if he was just trying to get a date. Of course as soon as she saw that look on his face she knew he was being a nice guy and just wanted to talk. She took him up on it and began leaning against the fence as she spilled her guts and told him about everything.

"You know… if this Dylan couldn't accept you for who you really are than he really had no business being with you… and to tell you the truth I think this Brandon fellow would be a fool not to accept you."

"Thanks Brian… and not to cut this short but it's getting dark and I really should be getting back to Cassie." Kelly said as she noticed the sun setting behind the barn.

"Hey Kelly, don't sell yourself short… if you really like this guy… tell him the truth."

"Thanks… I will!" Kelly said smiling as she got back into her car and drove away.


	3. Meeting Cassie

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not totally wrecking Kelly and Dylan's friendship as you will see in this chapter. I did remember that they have been friends for a long time and I did not want to just throw that away... you will see Dylan again so don't go throwing the tomatoes just yet. (Enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

**_The Beach Apartment _**

****

Kelly pulled the car into her spot and instead of getting out of the car she just looked up at the stars. They were so mesmerizing that she had to just stop and think for a second. Think about all the things she had said that day: about Dylan, Brandon, and most of all Cassie.

As she thought she realized that what she said to Dylan was harsh and she really didn't mean everything she said… it was just that she was so mad at the time that it just sort of came out. He had always been a great friend to her… after all in grade school when she was being bullied it was Dylan that stood up for her and put those bullies in their place. She couldn't just let that friendship die… she was going to apologize, but she was going to give them both some time to cool off.

Then she thought about what was said about Brandon… she had meant every word she said about him. She unconsciously smiled as she remembered the conversation she had with Brian while leaning against that fence. She knew she had to tell Brandon the truth about her and Cassie but she had to do it in a way that wouldn't scare him off.

Now Cassie… every time Kelly thought about that little angel her heart would skip a beat. That little girl was the reason Kelly was the way she was, Cassie was her world and she was being cut out of a very important part of Kelly's life. Slowly, however, Kelly realized what time it was and opened the car door. As she walked up to the front door she saw Donna sitting on the porch and sat down next to her.

"Cassie asleep?" Kelly asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, David had to read her like fifty different stories but she finally gave in. Where were you?" Donna asked noticing the faraway look in Kelly's eyes.

"I was visiting Andrea… I told her about Cassie… She took it really well. Dylan on the other hand…" Kelly began.

"Dylan was there?" Donna asked shocked, she thought he was at a wedding.

"Yeah he came to pick me up and it sort of slipped out… then we broke up…"

"I'm sorry." Donna said giving her friend a side hug.

"I said some awful things to him… I told him I wish I had never met him." Kelly said as she tucked back a stray hair.

"Ah… you'll figure something out." Donna said yawning.

"Thanks… I'm gonna say good night to Cassie… Night!" Kelly said giving Donna a pat on the shoulder before heading inside.

She slowly walked down the hall to the room she shared with her daughter, but before she got to the door she heard something squeak under her feet… it was one of Cassie's toys. Kelly giggled to herself as she reached down and picked up the stuffed toy before heading into the room. She set the toy down on the dresser and crept slowly over to where she saw Cassie sleeping on her bed.

Cassie was curled up by the pillows on Kelly's usual side of the bed. She held the old stuffed bear that had been Kelly's sleeping buddy when she was a little girl, a baby blanket was covering her small body. Her curly blond hair fell across her big brown eyes and tickled her cute little button nose. A small hand smacked her face as Kelly smiled again… thinking back to when Cassie was only two months old.

**_Flashback to Kelly's House _**

****

_ It was just after dinner and Donna had stopped by to see if Kelly wanted to go and see a movie. Although, when she entered the house she heard the sound of a baby crying and knew that the movie was out of the question. Instead she decided that they could just stay up in Kelly's room and watch a movie there. _

_"Hey Donna… Kelly's upstairs." Jackie said as she let Donna in. _

_"Thanks!" Donna said as she dropped her bag on the side table and headed for the stairs. _

_ As she got to the top and turned to head down the hall the crying began to stop, and as she neared Kelly's bedroom she could hear her friend talking softly to the baby. It was then that Donna knew that something was up… and that Kelly wasn't telling the truth about the baby and where she had been for those eight months. _

_"Oh… I know what you want little one… you want your dinner… Don't worry… It's coming." Kelly said as she carried the baby over to her bed and sat down with her, a bottle in her hand. _

_"Mind if I come in?" Donna asked standing in the doorframe. _

_"Not at all… we were just having some dinner… Weren't we Cassie?" Kelly said as she looked down at the baby in her arms. _

_"Hey Kel, where did you go again?" Donna asked trying to see if Kelly would tell her the truth. _

_"I spent some time with my Aunt Natalie… I told you that already." Kelly said glancing over at Donna and seeing that look on her face. _

_"Did you get a fascination with babysitting while you were there? Because last time I checked you hated to baby-sit!" Donna said moving over to sit next to them on the bed. _

_"Can you keep a secret?" Kelly asked her. _

_"Look who you're talking too… I won't tell a soul!" Donna said smiling as she fell under the 'baby spell' as she called it. _

_"She's mine… I moved in with my Aunt shortly after finding out and I was supposed to leave her with my Aunt… but after I had her… I couldn't do it… I loved her too much!" _

_"Wow, I-I didn't realize… Ah um… she is really cute!" Donna was finally able to get something out. _

_"Thanks… I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth I just didn't know what to think of it myself… I'm still getting use to the idea of having a two-month-old." Kelly said as the baby finished the bottle. _

_"What's her name?" Donna asked after she realized she had just been calling her, the baby. _

_"Cassie Lynn… you swear you aren't gonna say anything… to anyone… not even your parents?" Kelly said getting a little scared that she told someone other than her family. _

_"Kelly you can trust me… I'm not going to tell… I'm your best friend… I wouldn't." Donna said looking into the big brown eyes of baby Cassie. "Can I hold her?" She asked. _

_"Sure… just hold her head… she hasn't quite figured out how to hold it up herself." Kelly said as she slowly passed Cassie to Donna. "You want to watch a movie with us?" _

_"That's why I came over." Donna said smiling as small laughs came out as Cassie tried to grab her nose. _

_"She likes noses!" Kelly said putting in one of her favorite movies. _

_"I can see that!" Donna said as Kelly hopped back up on the bed and pressed play on the remote. _

**_Back In The Present _**

****

****Kelly brushed the hairs from Cassie's face before changing into her pajamas. She snuggled up next to Cassie and pulled the covers over her as she placed a soft kiss on the little girl's head. Nothing was more perfect to Kelly than watching her daughter sleep so peacefully next to her.

"Good night sweet girl… I love you!" Kelly said before lying her head down on the pillows and closing her eyes.

Chapter 4: Heart To Heart

Steve stops by to make sure Kelly is okay after he hears about the break up. Cassie answers the door and Steve is a little shocked that Kelly is babysitting her again. When Kelly comes out of the room she doesn't notice Steve and lets it slip that she is really Cassie's mom. Steve is shocked but decides to keep her secret.

Chapter 5: Andrea I'm Scared!

Kelly is talking with Andrea at the hospital while Cassie reads a book with Jesse in the corner. Brenda starts to walk into the room but stops when she overhears part of the conversation… Kelly talks about when she had to tell David because they would all be living under one roof. Brenda is shocked but doesn't say anything she just walks down the hall in shock.


	4. Heart To Heart

**Author's Note: **Let's just say that a lot of snow can be pretty inspiring... actually my car got stuck in the driveway so I couldn't get to work today... instead I sat in front of the computer and typed... enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**_The Beach Apartment _**

****

The next morning, as the sun began to shine through the bedroom window little Cassie woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't in her own bed but rather the big bed, and that bed was harder to get off. She looked over at the other side of the bed and saw Kelly still sleeping, so she stood up and started to jump up and down until Kelly opened her eyes.

"Mommy wake up…. Mommy wake up!" She shouted until she saw Kelly's eyes open.

"I'm up… I'm up… What is it?" Kelly asked taking her arms out from under the covers and pulling Cassie into a hug.

"Hungry!" Cassie laughed as she said this and squirmed out of Kelly's grasp.

"Okay… well why don't we get you dressed first?" Kelly asked her daughter.

"No!" Cassie said quietly as she slid off the bed and ran out into the living room.

Just outside the front door was Steve, wondering if it was too early for him to be there. He knew that every time things like this happened, Kelly would practically lock herself in her room all day. He also knew that she had really cared for Dylan… more than she had ever cared for him. It wasn't that he was glad that they had broken up that Steve was there, he just wanted to make sure that Kelly was okay. e SSDjdkdkdkdSo he reached up and knocked on the door.

Inside Cassie, who was still in her pajamas, heard the knocking and ran to answer it, laughing the whole time. She had always enjoyed making Kelly chase her in the morning, and it had seemed to become a morning ritual that the two shared. After Cassie would run out of the room Kelly would proceed to get up and grab the little girl's clothes before chasing her around the house to get the clothes on her daughter. As Cassie opened the door and saw Steve she smiled and said…

"Hi." She quietly said staring up at him.

"Hi there… who are you?" He asked not quite sure who she was but at the same time he felt like he knew her.

"Mommy said it was time to get dressed… Cassie what are you doing?" Kelly questioned as she walked into the living room.

"Mommy someone's here." Cassie said running back to her.

"Steve! What are you… um…doing here?" Kelly began unable to explain her situation.

"I should be asking you that question…" Steve said looking from one blonde to the other.

"I can explain!" Kelly said as Cassie just looked at both of them.

"Mommy?" Cassie asked looking up at Kelly and grabbing her hand.

"Sweetie, take these and go into the room and put them on… I'll be in, in a minute to help you." Kelly said handing her the clothes.

"But Mommy?" Kelly gave her a serious look. "Okay." Cassie said taking the clothes and running into the bedroom.

"Cute kid!" Steve said still waiting for that explanation.

"Thanks, what brings you by?" Kelly asked walking up to him.

"I heard you and Dylan split… I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but I see you are so I guess I'll be going." Steve said turning around to head back to his car.

"Steve, wait! Let me explain… please come in." Kelly said holding the door open so he could come in. "Want anything to drink?" Kelly asked heading for the fridge.

"No… Is she really yours?" Steve asked looking down the hallway.

"Yes Steve, she's mine and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody else… especially the Walshes!" Kelly said listening to Cassie struggle with her clothes.

"Mommy I can't do it!" Cassie yelled from the room.

"You mean Brandon and Brenda don't know about her?" Steve questioned shocked she hadn't told Brenda yet.

"Mommy, help!" Cassie yelled again.

"In a minute Cassie… Steve please… just… wait here for just a second, I'll be right back."

"Sure." Steve said as he sprawled out on the couch.

Kelly got up and walked down the hallway to help her daughter with putting on her clothes. As she walked into the room she somewhat laughed as she watched Cassie struggle to put on her overalls. She managed to put on her purple shirt with the pink heart on it, even if it was backwards. Kelly walked over to her daughter and turned the pants around so that Cassie could step into them without tripping on the legs. Kelly then helped her to turn her shirt around so that the tag wasn't making Cassie's neck itch.

"There… how's that?" Kelly asked as she hooked the overall straps together.

"Thank you… can I go with you now?" Cassie asked with a big grin.

"Yeah… grab your brush." Kelly said as she grabbed the hair-binders she wanted to use.

"Thanks for waiting Steve." Kelly said as Cassie sat in front of Kelly so she could put her hair up.

"Why haven't you told the Walshes yet?" Steve asked sitting back up on the couch.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know Steve. I guess I'm just scared." Kelly began. "I just told Dylan and he didn't take very well." Kelly finished watching Steve's face for a reaction.

"Is that why you two broke up?" Steve asked smiling inside.

"No… at least it wasn't the only reason… we were always fighting… there was no point in staying together anymore." Kelly said brushing Cassie's hair back into a French-braid.

"So you think Brenda is going to stop being your friend if you tell her?" Steve was a little confused on why she didn't want to tell them.

"Okay, it's not that I don't want to tell them… I just don't know how to." Kelly said finishing up the braid.

"Well you could just let it slip out… like how I found out!" Steve said with big eyes and a smile on his face.

"Very funny! Okay Cassie you're all done… now what do you want for breakfast?" Kelly said helping Cassie up off the floor.

"Pancakes!!!" Cassie shouted running towards the kitchen.

"Steve, you wanna help us?" Kelly said grabbing a bowl down while Cassie grabbed the mix out of the bottom cupboard.

"I got nothing better to do… and Kel, I'll keep your secret." Steve said watching Cassie climb up on the chair at the table.

**_Casa Walsh _**

****

Brenda was sitting on her bed studying for her last final when her phone rang. As she flipped the page she grabbed the phone and answered it, not really paying any attention to who was on the other line as she continued to read. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was though because that voice was something she missed more than anything.

"Brenda?" The caller asked.

"Dylan is that you?" Brenda asked back.

"Yes it's me…" Dylan said as if he had something else he wanted to say but was unable to say it.

"Dylan is something wrong?" Brenda asked again, trying to get some kind of explanation on why he was calling her.

"I need your help." Dylan said flatly into the phone… right before the line went dead.

"Dylan?" Brenda question after hearing the dial tone. "Dylan?" Brenda asked one more time before she too hung up.

"Who was on the phone sweetie?" Cindy asked popping her head in the slightly opened door.

"Dylan." Brenda said flatly as she stared at the phone and then looked over at her mother.

"Is something wrong?" Cindy asked noticing the look on Brenda's face and the change in her attitude.

"I'm not sure." Brenda said still staring off into space.

**_Peach Pit _**

****

Donna was sitting over in the corner booth reading one of her textbooks and taking notes in the margins. She had a final in about an hour and wanted to make sure that she was ready for it. David walked in and noticed her sitting there so he walked over to her; he had something he needed to ask her about the carnival they were hosting the next day.

"Hey Donna you busy?" David asked sitting down across from her.

"I am studying David… I have this huge final in an hour and I can't remember anything in this stupid book." Donna said slamming the History book closed.

"That bad huh?" David asked watching her as she pushed the book to the other side of the table.

"Why do we have to learn History anyways?" Donna asked forgetting that David had something to ask her.

"I don't know, but I really have something I need to ask you about tomorrow." David reminded her.

"Oh sorry… shoot!" Donna said perking up as she listened intently.

"Ryan ducked out of the dunking booth and we need someone to fill his spot tomorrow… Do you think you can find someone to take his place?" David asked her watching her eyes squint.

"I can ask D'Shawn after my final… I'm sure he would do it!" Donna said opening the book back up.

"Thanks… happy studying!" David said walking out of the front door, the bell ringing on his way out.


	5. Andrea I'm Scared!

**Author's Note: **_brankel1: you wanted to know where I lived so I just wanted to say, I live in Minnesota! _

* * *

**_Cedar_****_ Sinai Medical Center_**

Kelly had finally decided that it was about time that Andrea met Cassie, being as she had told her that she would bring her by soon. She parked her car and went to help Cassie open the back door so she could get out. Once the two where out of the car Kelly took her daughter's hand and they began walking up to the building. Cassie stopped just in front of the doors and looked up.

"Why are we here?" She asked forgetting what Kelly had told her earlier.

"We are going to see mommy's friend Andrea and her new baby Hannah." Kelly said as she squatted down in front of the little girl.

"Are they sick?" Cassie asked just being curious.

"Well, no not really… Hannah is just really small and needs to stay here for awhile." Kelly said trying to find the best way to explain it.

"So she can get big?" Cassie asked as a few people walked out of the front doors.

"Sort of… come on let's just go in." Kelly said standing up and taking Cassie's hand before opening the door for her.

Cassie was quiet once they were inside the building; mainly because she was so busy looking around at everyone else. There were doctors and nurses running up and down the hallways and lots of people waiting for news of their loved ones. Once they got to the elevator however, Cassie snapped back to her normal self and the questions started rolling out of her mouth again.

"Can I push the button?" Cassie asked looking up at Kelly.

"Okay… but only the up arrow this time." Kelly warned her because the last time she had been in the elevators she had pressed all the buttons.

"This one?" Cassie asked as she pointed to the up arrow and Kelly nodded.

It took a few minutes for the elevator doors to open, but once they did Cassie jumped over the threshold and stood in front of the buttons. She looked up at Kelly and waited for her to say what floor. Kelly told her that they would be going up to the third floor and helped her find what button had the number three on it and soon they were on their way up.

Once they reached the third floor and the doors opened Kelly took Cassie's hand and lead her down the hallway to Andrea's room. She knocked lightly on the open door before they walked in. Inside Andrea was sitting on the bed talking with Jesse who had been sitting in the chair by the side wall. Of course the conversation stopped when the two of them saw who was standing at the door.

"Come on in Kelly… and you must be Cassie." Andrea said noticing the small girl hiding behind Kelly.

"How did she know my name mommy?" Cassie whispered still hiding.

"I told her about you the last time I was here… you don't have to hide sweetie." Kelly tried to get her to come out from behind her but it wasn't working so well.

"If it makes you feel better Cassie, I won't bite!" Jesse said trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Cassie its okay…" Kelly said as the little girl's grip became increasingly tighter on her legs. "I'm right here… I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" She said turning around and picking her up.

"Nice to meet you Cassie." Andrea said as Kelly carried Cassie over to the bed.

"Where's the baby?" Cassie asked looking around the room.

"She has to stay in another room, but maybe if you are really good we can take you to see her in a little while." Andrea said watching her hug Kelly as tight as she could.

"Hey Cassie I've got a few story books over here… do you like listening to stories?" Jesse asked holding up some of the books in the corner.

"I like Sleeping Beauty!" Cassie said a little louder than how she was speaking a few minutes ago.

"Well it just so happens that I have that book right here!" Jesse said holding the book up for her to see.

"Mommy…" Cassie began with a giant grin on her face.

"Go listen to your story… I'm going to talk with Andrea for a little while okay?" Kelly asked her, but she was already halfway across the room.

Cassie runs over to where Jesse was sitting and crawled up into his lap so that she could see the pictures while he read. Meanwhile, Kelly sits on the bed and faces Andrea so that they can talk. Kelly is a little nervous and Andrea can tell but can't figure out why that is. She knows that she likes Brandon and hasn't told him so maybe that is the reason, but instead of trying to figure it out on her own she just flat out asks.

"So… what's wrong now?" Andrea asks reading Kelly's face like a book.

"Dylan and I are no more… thank God! Steve knows…" Kelly began just letting everything out.

"Wait a minute, how'd Steve find out?" Andrea asked.

"He stopped by this morning and Cassie opened the door… I didn't know anyone was there so I wasn't hiding anything and she called me mommy, there wasn't anything I could do… I don't know what to do now! The Walshes are the only ones who don't know and I'm too scared to tell them." Kelly just kept rambling on and on, but Andrea had an idea.

"You told me how you told Donna but you said David knew too… how'd he find out?" Andrea was going out a whim here, but it was the only thing she could think of at the time.

"I had to tell him sometime and my mom and I had managed to keep it a secret up until the wedding day itself…" Kelly began as the scene once again unfolded before their eyes.

**_Flashback to Kelly's house _**

_It was the morning of the wedding and everything was going great… they would be having the wedding at the Walshes so the location wasn't an issue. The only issue was telling Mel and David about little Cassie Lynn. They were supposed to be by any second to pick the girls up and they still had no idea that Kelly even had a daughter. Finally the doorbell rang and Jackie answered the door… it was Mel and David. _

_"Kelly the guys are here!" Jackie called up the stairs. _

_"We're coming… I just have to finish Cassie's hair." Kelly called back down. _

_"Who's Cassie?" David asked. _

_"Why don't you head upstairs and ask Kelly that question!" Jackie told him as he headed up the stairs. _

_"Hey Kelly… Jackie said I should ask you who Cassie is." David said as he walked in Kelly's bedroom and saw a little girl sitting on the bed while Kelly pulled her hair back into a pony-tail. _

_"This is Cassie Lynn and as long as you promise to keep this to yourself I can tell you the rest… Can you do that?" Kelly asked knowing that she had no choice but to tell him… after all he was going to be living in the same house with her. _

_"I can keep a secret… why does it have to stay a secret though… if you don't mind me asking." David said watching the little girl hide behind Kelly. _

_"Because no one else knows the whole story… Cassie is my daughter… and I just don't want everyone asking a ton of questions about it… I really don't want to relive that night again." Kelly said watching David's face for any kind of reassurance. _

_"You mean that Brenda and Donna haven't seen her when they come over?" David asked sure that they had. _

_"Donna knows… but she is the only one. Brenda just thinks that I baby-sit her for the neighbor… she has never been in Cassie's room. Please David you can't say a word to anyone… Please!" Kelly pleaded with him as Cassie stayed quietly attached to the back of Kelly's legs. _

_"Okay… I'm just surprised you didn't say she was your sister. It might have been easier than saying you just baby-sit her all the time." David said as he started walking out of the room. _

_"I would have if my mom would have gone along with it… come on Cassie let's go watch Grandma get married." Kelly said taking Cassie's hand and walking out of the room. _

**_Back In The Present _**

Brenda was walking down the hall; she really needed to talk to Andrea about Dylan. She figured that if anyone would know what was going on she would, after all, she was being visited by everyone and was bound to know something. Brenda was just worried about Dylan, he sounded like he was in a lot of trouble, but she had no idea why.

It was then that she heard Kelly's voice coming from inside Andrea's room. She decided that instead of just barging in she would wait until Kelly was done talk, so she just listened… unaware of what Kelly was really talking about until she heard more. Brenda had caught a few sentences from in the middle of the story Kelly was telling and just put it all together.

"Cassie is her kid?" She whispered to no one in particular, just herself.

After Kelly finished she looked over at where Cassie and Jesse sat in the corner, still reading Sleeping Beauty. The two looked like they were having a great time and Jesse really fit the dad role perfectly. Kelly smiled glad that Cassie was having a good time before she turned back to Andrea and waited for a response.

"Kelly do you really care about Brandon?" She asked flatly.

"More than anything." Kelly said again looking over at Cassie.

"Then go to him and tell him… before someone else has the chance to!" Andrea explained. "It is only a matter of time before someone slips up and he finds out the wrong way… just tell him what you told me. If I know Brandon he won't turn his back on you." She said as they heard the door shut and footsteps storming away.

Brenda had heard enough and instead of hanging around to find out the truth she just decided to storm off. Kelly looked towards the door and then back to Andrea before getting up and heading to the door just to see who had heard what she had just said. She just hoped that it wasn't Brenda; she had Brandon's number and wouldn't hesitate for a second to call him.

"I'll be right back." Kelly said as she headed down the hallway only to see the hurt look on Brenda's face as the elevator doors closed. "Brenda I can explain!" Kelly tried to get out but she didn't get it out in time… the doors had already closed.

Kelly slowly made her way back to Andrea's room trying to think of a way to make Brenda understand why she didn't tell her from the beginning. She just couldn't think of anything to say. There really wasn't a good way to say… that she was sorry she hadn't already told her. Kelly's secret had gotten out to one too many people and it was now beginning to hurt the ones she care about more that it was supposed to.

"Andrea I gotta go… Brenda was outside and I need to talk to her… we'll stop by later." Kelly said as she walked over to Cassie. "Sweetie I know you aren't done with your story but we really have to go." Kelly said as Cassie looked at her with a sad face.

"But it just got to the good part!" She whined as Kelly gave her the best pleading face she could give. "Okay!" Cassie finally said taking her hand.

With that Kelly picked Cassie up and grabbed her purse before heading out the door and down the hall. She knew that they had to go directly over to the Walshes because she had to explain to Brenda why she didn't tell her yet. She had no idea how she was going to tell her but she knew she had to… and then she had to tell Brandon.


	6. I Need A Favor

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter... I have had a lot going on this month. My family has like eight birthdays in March but I finally managed to write it. Snow is finally leaving us... so that is great. Oh and BranKel1 we got about 28 inches but it is now down to about 6. Anyways enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

**

**_Casa Walsh _**

Kelly stood just outside the front door holding Cassie's hand thinking quickly about what she was going to say to Brenda. Cassie just looked up at her not really sure what to think because she didn't even know where they were. Kelly looked down at Cassie and smiled, as the words she wanted to say finally came to her. Her hand moved to knock when Cassie started to ask a question.

"Why are we here?" She asked innocently as she looked around.

"Because… I wasn't very nice to a really good friend and now I need to apologize to her." Kelly tried to explain.

"What did you say?" Cassie asked wondering what was so bad.

"Um… Uh… Let's just go inside sweetie." Kelly said quickly knocking on the door.

Inside Brenda was peering out the living room window at Kelly and the little girl standing next to her. She couldn't believe that her best friend had been keeping this from her. It wasn't that she was really mad at her; it was just that she was disappointed in her. She thought that their friendship was strong enough that they didn't have to keep secrets from each other, but then again, maybe she was just being naïve.

"Hi Kelly, Brenda's in the living room… who's this?" Cindy asked noticing the little girl standing beside Kelly.

"This is Cassie…" Kelly started but Cindy was already interrupting her.

"Hi Cassie, It's nice to meet you. My name is Cindy." Cindy said as she bent down to Cassie's level.

"She's really shy sometimes!" Kelly said as Cassie hid behind her.

"Well I have just the thing to cure that… Come on in." Cindy said holding the door so the two girls could come inside the house.

As Kelly walked through the front door she could feel Cassie hanging on to the back of her pants. Cassie had always been a cuddly person, but lately it had gotten to the point that Kelly had to literally pry her away. It was almost like Cassie was going through the whole separation anxiety faze just a little late. Kelly decided to just turn around and pick Cassie up and carry her so that she didn't have her permanently attached to her leg all day.

"Cassie I have some ice cream in the kitchen, if you want some I can take you in there." Cindy said as she watched the little girl's eyes get bigger.

"Can I mommy?" Cassie whispered into Kelly's ear.

"Sure you can baby." Kelly said smiling as she put Cassie down and watched her follow Cindy into the kitchen.

As soon as the two were gone Kelly made her way into the living room to find Brenda. All though when she found her all she seemed to get was the cold shoulder and a blank stare. Kelly looked around the room, searching for the right way to start the conversation she knew she had to have. Her eyes fell on Brandon's picture on one of the end tables and the words just seemed to flow right out of her mouth.

"I see you're mad… and you have every right to be. I screwed up. I should have told you from the beginning… I guess…" Kelly paused partially searching for the right word and partially hoping that she could get some sort of reaction out of Brenda.

"Yeah I'm mad… I thought we were friends, and not just any friends, best friends… I've never kept anything from you… best friends don't keep secrets… but then again I guess we're not best friends." Brenda said as she turned to face the window obviously hurt.

"That's a little harsh…"

"You wanna talk about harsh? I called the apartment this morning to find out where you were so I could ask you a question… and Donna tells me you're at the hospital. Then I get there just in time to hear you and Andrea talking about your daughter. How do you think that made me feel?" Brenda asked turning her head back to face Kelly.

"Okay, I get it… and I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was scared okay! I didn't know how to tell you… don't you think I wanted too? I wanted to tell you every time I saw you… I didn't like keeping her a secret… I was just… ashamed." Kelly's voice started to crack with every word.

"Ashamed? How can you be ashamed of that little girl?" Brenda asked wondering what had actually happened to Kelly.

"I'm not ashamed of Cassie… I love her to pieces and I could never feel that way about her." Kelly said sitting in the chair across from Brenda.

"Then what are you ashamed of?" Brenda asked genuinely.

"The way it happened… Bren Cassie's dad… he's not a very nice guy. He would put me down and he yelled all the time… if I didn't say the right thing he would grab my arm…and… squeeze so tight… I tried to stop him… I told him he was hurting… me… but he never did…" Kelly voice got shaking as she began to remember more about that night.

Before Brenda could answer she noticed little Cassie standing in the doorframe to the living room with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. Brenda smiled at her as she sighed a big sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to try to get anything out of Kelly for the time being, which was a good thing because she really didn't know how to respond to what she had been through.

"Whatcha got there?" Brenda asked looking over at the little girl.

"Ice Cream." Cassie said quietly.

"Looks like Chocolate chip cookie dough, am I right?" Brenda asked as Kelly turned towards the doorframe and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah… Mommy what's wrong?" Cassie asked watching Kelly wipe her eyes.

"Nothing baby… we were just talking that's all. Come here!" Kelly said motioning for Cassie to come and sit on her lap. "What was that question by the way?" Kelly asked looking over at Brenda as she helped Cassie up.

"Oh… What happened between you and Dylan?" Brenda asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't happy, he wasn't happy, Cassie's name came up, we yelled at each other and then we broke up!" Kelly said as she put her arms protectively around Cassie.

"Want some?" Cassie asked holding a spoonful of ice cream up in the air.

"Why not…" Kelly said putting the spoon in her mouth. "Thank you it was very yummy… Now why did you want to know what happened between me and Dylan?" Kelly asked Brenda.

"He called me last night saying he needed help and then the phone went dead." Brenda said watching as Cassie finished the bowl of ice cream.

"I did say some pretty mean things to him… I don't know why he would need help, but you can help him all you want." Kelly said looking across the room and seeing Cindy walk in. "I do have something else to ask you though." Kelly said as Cindy sat down next to Brenda.

"What is it?" Brenda asked still more concerned about Dylan at the moment.

"I don't know if you heard everything Andrea and I were talking about…"

"I heard something about Brandon… but nothing else." Brenda interrupted.

"Yeah… I like him… a lot actually, but he is the only one that doesn't know about Cassie and I don't want to tell him over the phone." Kelly was trying to ask her question, but it was just coming out as a really long ramble.

"So you want to surprise him right?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, but I might be able to tell him better if I didn't have her with." Kelly finally just let it out.

"Wait a minute I'm a little confused here… why would you have to bring Cassie with you? Can't you just take her home?" Cindy asked because she had not heard Cassie call Kelly mommy earlier.

"I could take her home, but Donna and David have the Marti Gras to be at, and there would be no one to watch her." Kelly informed her.

"Mommy I wanna see Uncle David now!" Cassie said looking up at Kelly.

"We will in a minute sweetie… so can you watch her for a few days?" Kelly asked watching Brenda's face for a reaction.

"How many are we talking about here?" Brenda asked staring at her mother's confused face.

"Two maybe three tops… I just need enough time to get there and tell him how I feel and about Cassie, and then I'll be home." Kelly said watching Cindy put two and two together.

"Wait so Cassie is your daughter?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, and I will explain everything up until now when I get back… Please?" She begged.

"Bring her by before you leave…" Cindy said.

"And call us the minute you get to the hotel." Brenda finished.

"You guys are the best… just let me go home and pack a few things for her and I will drop her by later." Kelly said getting up and hugging them both. "Okay Cassie let's go see Uncle David and Donna back at the house." Kelly said taking the bowl from Cassie and handed it to Cindy.

"We will see you later Cassie." Cindy said as the little girl nodded.

Within minutes Kelly had Cassie buckled up in her seat and the two were heading back to the beach apartment to pack. Kelly was glad that she had finally gotten everything out in the open and for now only had Brandon left to worry about. She had no idea what she was going to say to him when she found him but she had the whole plane ride to figure that one out. Right now her only priority was getting the two of them packed for the weekend.


	7. The Plane Ride From Hell

**_The Beach Apartment _**

****

Kelly had just finished packing a bag for Cassie so that she could spend the weekend with the Walshes and was now working on a bag for herself when Donna walked in. Cassie grabbed her teddy bear off her bed before running out of the room to find Uncle David. Kelly looked up at her friend before she continued to pack. She knew Donna didn't approve of how she was going about this, but she didn't care… this was how she wanted to do it.

"I still think you should just call him." Donna said leaning against the doorframe.

"I know that Donna, but I have to do this my way." Kelly said putting a picture of Cassie into her bag.

"Fine… but I hope you know what you're doing." Donna said before walking into her room across the hall.

"I hope I do too!" Kelly whispered under her breath.

She put a few more outfits into the bag before zipping it shut and setting it in the corner by Cassie's bag. She took one last glance around the room, just to make sure she didn't forget anything, and saw her plane ticket sitting on her desk. She couldn't leave without that, but just as she went to pick up the ticket the phone rang so she answered it.

"Hey Kelly… miss me?" The man on the other end asked.

"How did you get this number Dan?" Kelly asked her mood suddenly changing from blissful to angry.

"You didn't think you could hide from me forever did you?" Dan said answering a question with a question.

"What do you want from me?" Kelly asked not really wanting to play this game again.

"I think you know!" Dan said hanging up the phone.

"Jerk!" Kelly said into the phone just after he hung up.

She tossed the phone onto her bed and shook her head. It was at the time that she took the ticket in her hand and closed her eyes before sighing and sticking the ticket in her bag. As she grabbed both the bags by the door she really wished that Dan hadn't called. She put her hand on the light-switch and flipped it off before heading into the living room.

"Okay Cassie, time to go!" She said forcing a smile.

**_Casa Walsh _**

****

It was about four when Kelly's car pulled into the driveway. Brenda was sitting outside on the steps waiting for them to get there, on top of thinking about Dylan. Kelly walked up to her with a worried look on her face and Cassie trailing behind her. Brenda knew something was wrong just by the look in her best friend's face.

"Okay, so I have everything she'll need in this bag… including the number of the hotel where I'll be." Kelly said handing Brenda the bag.

"Kel, what's wrong? You have that 'something's up' face again." Brenda said throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"I just got this creepy call from this guy I used to hang out with… it's really no big deal… just keep a close eye on her and call me if anything happens!" Kelly said still thinking about Dan's words.

"Has anyone told you that you are a really bad lair?" Brenda said opening the door and placing the bag inside.

"I'm just worried about Cassie… that's all. This is the first time she has stayed somewhere other than my mom's… I guess I am just paranoid." Kelly said trying to shrug off the horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"If you say so… Have a good flight." Brenda said getting ready to take Cassie inside.

"Cassie, sweetie… mommy will be back in a few days okay?" Kelly told her daughter.

"You're leaving me?" Cassie asked with watery eyes.

"Only for a few days… I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise… I love you!" Kelly said kneeling down with her arms open for a hug.

"I love you too mommy." Cassie said hugging Kelly so tight, almost like she would never let go.

The two embraced for a few more minutes before Kelly pulled Cassie away from her and held her at arms length. She smiled the best smile she could and pulled Cassie in for one more hug before heading back to her car. There was one more place she had to stop before she was ready to head to the airport. She wasn't going to leave Beverly Hills before making sure that she still had that one friend she had kind of made feel like dirt.

**_Dylan's House _**

****

Dylan was sitting on his couch reading a book he had been given from his father before he was murdered. Things really hadn't been going his way and he had just been feeling like his life was falling apart before his eyes. On the coffee table in front of him was an unopened bottle of tequila and so far he had managed to keep it that way, but after everything that had happened the past year he didn't know how much longer that would last. He was deep in thought when the doorbell rang.

"Come in its open!" he called from his place on the couch.

"Dylan can we talk?" Kelly asked as she opened the door.

"I thought you said everything you wanted to say at the hospital." Dylan said still staring at the pages in his book.

"Can you put that book down for a second? I'm trying to apologize." Kelly said seeing the bottle. "Did you start drinking again?" Kelly asked slightly louder than she wanted to.

"Why do you care? I thought you wished we never met!" Dylan said grabbing the bottle.

"Regardless of how you may think of me right now… I still care about you… and I don't want you to end up smeared across the highway somewhere!" Kelly said trying to grab the bottle away from him.

"This is none of your business Kel… If I wanna drink, I'll drink!" Dylan said a little irritated by her. "And I thought you came over here to apologize." He said a bit more bitter than before.

"You know what… forget it… if you're going to run to the bottle every time things get tough than I don't think we should be friends!" Kelly yelled at him.

"Does this look open to you?" Dylan screamed back at her. "I don't think so… so before you go judging me, maybe you should get your facts straight." He yelled emphasizing the 'you.'

"Well, what am I supposed to think when I walk in and see a tequila bottle sitting right in front of you?" Kelly wasn't about to let up now.

"That I'm strong enough to resist it!" Dylan screamed back in her face.

"Have it your way… I'm leaving!" Kelly said walking to the door.

As she walked out of the front door Dylan could hear the door slam behind her. Before long he could even hear the sound of her tires squealing as she peeled out of his driveway. He shrugged off everything she had said to him and placed the bottle back on the coffee table, still unopened. If she had given him anything in the whole time they had gone out, it was the will power to leave that bottle sitting there.

**_The Plane To DC _**

****

****Kelly sat on that plane and just thought about how she had left things with Dylan… why he always got to her she would never know. It was then that she started to think about Brandon, and how she was going to tell him about her big secret. The only thing she knew was that it was going to be the toughest thing she would ever have to tell him. It was then that she flashed back to all the times they had spent together.

She thought about, all those one on one basketball games she had played with him in the backyard while she waited for Brenda to get done doing whatever it was she was doing at the time. She smiled as she remembered how he always let her win regardless of who was watching them.

She thought about the camping trip they had taken and how Brandon had tried to make the whole trip better for them. How he had given her his sleeping bag when Steve had spilt something on it.

She even thought about the Task Force Retreat she had accompanied him on and how they had gone for a walk in the park. She touched her lips as she remembered that kiss they had shared and how good it had felt to be with someone who truly cared for her. Someone she trusted with her life.

Of course, then she thought about that phone call as the flight attendant came on the loud speaker to inform the passengers that the plane would be landing shortly. She couldn't believe that Dan had even gotten her number, but more importantly she was scared about what he meant by what he said. She had no idea what he wanted, and as long as it wasn't Cassie she would be more than happy to give it to him.

"Miss you're going to have to put your tray up now!" The flight attendant said.

"Oh… sorry." Kelly said locking the tray in its place.


	8. Surprise Breakfast Guest

**_The Hotel Where Brandon Is Staying _**

****

Kelly is standing just outside the hotel's front door thinking about how she is going to persuade the guest service agent to give her Brandon's room number. As she thought the cab driver took her bags out of the trunk and set them on the curb next to her and waited to be paid. Just as Kelly was about to give up on trying to find a way into Brandon's suite she noticed Lucinda and Clare getting off the elevator together and heading into the breakfast room.

"Ma'am sometime in the next century would be nice!" The cab driver said with his hand outstretched in front of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry here you go… thanks for the ride." She said as she handed him the money she owed him along with a ten dollar tip for making him wait.

"No thank you ma'am." The cab driver said pocketing the money while flashing a quick smile at her as he climbed back into his cab.

Kelly took a deep breath and grabbed her bag before she walked into the lobby and towards the breakfast area. She wanted to know why Clare and Lucinda were together before she tried to get the room number Brandon was staying in. It didn't take long for her to find out because she could hear everything that the two were saying.

"I can't believe he changed rooms on us!" Clare said as she sipped her orange juice.

"Oh I can!" Lucinda said as she took a bite from her banana.

"So what are we going to do now?" Clare asked as if Lucinda had all the answers.

Kelly smiled to herself as she turned to face the front desk. She stood as tall as she could and confidently walked up to the woman behind the counter. It was then that the words just came to her and started to flow right out of her mouth. It seemed so easy for her to pull off because, let's face it; some of Brenda had actually rubbed off on her.

"Hi, my boyfriend checked in very early yesterday morning and forgot to tell me what room we're in." Kelly said just letting it roll off her tongue.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to give you that information, but I can call up to the room for you and let him tell you the number." The young woman said to her.

"If that is what you have to do… this was supposed to be a surprise, but I totally understand… his name is Brandon Walsh." Kelly said with her million dollar smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm not seeing a Walsh anywhere in our system could it be under any other name… yours perhaps?" The woman asked.

"I don't know why it would be under my name, but it's Kelly Taylor." She said with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"That's it… okay all I need from you is an ID and I can give you the key." The woman said as Kelly handed her license over to her. " Thank you Miss. Taylor, you will be in this room and to get there just take the elevator up to the fourth floor and make a left. If there is anything else we can do to make your stay more comfortable please don't hesitate to ask." The woman said handing Kelly her key.

"Actually there is something you can do for me… can you have room service bring up the breakfast special and tell them I will meet them at the door." Kelly said flashing the woman a smile as she turned towards the elevator.

"Right away!" The woman said as she picked up the phone and dialed the kitchen.

Kelly cautiously waiting for the elevator hoping that neither Clare nor Lucinda would see her standing there. After all there had to be a reason that Brandon had put his hotel room in her name. As soon as she got to the room she put her ear to the door just to see if she could hear him, but all she could hear was the sound of the shower. She smiled to herself as she slipped the key into the door and quietly opened it. There was a closet behind the door that was just big enough for her to hide her bags in so in an effort to make it seem like a spur of the moment decision she placed her bags in the closet and closed the door behind her.

Just in time too, as the shower shut off and the room service cart rolled down the hallway towards the room. Kelly met the young man at the door and gave him a tip before rolling the cart in front of the room. She waited for the guy to disappear into the elevator before she knocked on the door… using her key would make Brandon feel a little uncomfortable.

"Room Service." She called as he came over to the door.

"I didn't order any room service…" Brandon said as he opened the door and saw the cart of food but nothing else.

"No but I did." Kelly said as she stepped into his view.

"Kelly… am I glad to see you!" Brandon said as he quickly took her hand and pulled her into the room.

"Yeah, I bet you are… the room is in my name…. care to explain that one?" Kelly said as she watched him search for an answer.

"I'll give you two guesses." Brandon said flatly.

"Lucinda and Clare, am I right?" Kelly asked knowing that she was dead on.

"How'd you know?" Brandon asked a little curious.

"They were getting off the elevator as I was walking in… and no they didn't see me if you're wondering." Kelly said knowing that he probably was.

"Good… not that I'm not happy to see you, but what exactly are you doing here?" Brandon asked watching her face for some sort of hint.

"You promised me breakfast and I was hungry so here I am." Kelly said hoping that he was still a little jet lagged and wouldn't press her further.

"I know that's not the whole reason, but I'll let it slid this time." Brandon said as he guided her over to the table on the other side of the room.

"Any big plans for today or did they give you the day off?" Kelly asked as he placed one of the plates in front of her.

"Actually, I believe I am a free man until tomorrow morning when I meet the president!" Brandon said somewhat excited as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Good because there is something I need to talk to you about." Kelly said digging into her bowl of fruit.

"Fire away!" Brandon said looking up at her expectantly.

It was at that very moment that Kelly wished she had never brought it up. She couldn't tell him right now on the spot… what was he thinking? This was something she had to carefully bring up… it was not something that just rolled off the tongue. However, as she looked up at his all knowing eyes she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. His eyes were always so warm and inviting it made it hard for her to concentrate. On the other hand, she could imagine what he would say if she told him now.

**_Inside Kelly's Head… _**

****

_ In Kelly's mind, Brandon was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room as she tried to explain that she had a little girl. She watched him as he paced and shook his head back and forth; it was all she could think about. His hands all of a sudden started to fly about as he found the words he wanted to say. _

_"I can't believe you never told me about this… what would make you think that you couldn't?" Brandon tried to stay calm but it wasn't something he was very good at, at the moment. _

_"I'm sorry I was scared okay… and a little embarrassed… I couldn't tell anyone at first, no matter how much I wanted too." She could hear herself say. _

_"Who else knows about this?" Brandon asked wanting to know how many people knew before him. _

_"Everyone." She said bracing herself for the blowout that was about to happen, it was at that moment that she wished she could have lied to him. _

_"You mean I am the last to know? I thought we were better friends than that Kel… I thought we had a connection… from the first time I met you and know I find out that everything up until now was a lie… How could you do this?" He said as he opened the door. _

**_Back To Reality… _**

****

Kelly couldn't even think of a time when Brandon was ever that mad at her, but there was always a first time for everything. She didn't even want to take her chances with this one. It was too big of a secret and Brandon meant way to much to her to just blurt this out at him.

"We can talk about it later… really… it's not a big deal." Kelly tried to down play it a little too much.

"If that's the way you want it. Then later it is!" Brandon said with a smile just glad that she was there.


	9. A Little Piece Of Heaven

**_Casa Walsh _**

****

Cassie was sitting at the kitchen table eating her grilled cheese sandwich that Cindy had made her, while Brenda was reading a book that was supposed to be really good, according to one of her professors. She had finished her last final that morning and was ready for the summer to begin. Just then the phone rang and Cindy answered it with her ever so cheerful attitude.

"Hi, is Brandon Walsh there?" The caller asked her.

"No he isn't can I take a message for him?" Cindy asked ready with a pen and paper.

"That won't be necessary… How about a Brenda Walsh?" The caller asked after he thought about it a little bit.

"Sure just a moment… Brenda, it's for you." Cindy said passing Brenda the phone.

"Hello?" Brenda asked curious on who was on the other line.

"I hear you are Kelly's best friend is this true?" The caller asked.

"She's a friend, yes, why do you ask?" Brenda asked wondering who this guy was.

"Do you happen to know where she is at the moment? I have been trying to get a hold of her, but she won't answer her phone." The caller asked sounding concerned.

"She is in DC for a few days… who is this?" Brenda questioned looking over at Cindy.

"Did she take a little girl with her?" The caller just kept throwing questions out without answering any of Brenda's.

"No." Brenda said hesitant now looking from the phone to the table.

"When's mommy coming back?" Cassie asked Cindy just loud enough that the caller could hear her.

"I'll be in touch!" The caller said as he heard Cassie.

"Who are you?" Brenda asked as she heard the line go dead.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked watching her daughter's facial expressions.

"I'm not sure." Brenda said confused.

**_Brandon_****_'s Hotel Room _**

****

Brandon was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels as he waited for Kelly to finish her shower. She had wanted to clean up before they went out sight seeing mainly because she needed to wake up a little bit. The plane had really tired her out, or was it the time difference that was playing with her mind. Just as Brandon found something interesting to watch he heard the water stop running.

"Kel you almost ready?" He asked wanting to leave before he got to into what he was watching.

"Almost." She called back to him as she looked in the mirror taking one last look before opening the door. "Okay let's go." She said meeting him at the couch.

Brandon was amazed at how fast she was ready, but instead of thinking it to death he just flipped the television off and smiled. He got up off the couch and took her hand in his before they walked to the door. Once they got down to the lobby they headed straight for the front doors. Not noticing that Clare and Lucinda were sitting at a table in the Lobby.

"Okay so what's first?" Kelly asked turning to face him as they continued to walk.

"I figured we could just walk and whatever we see we see!" Brandon said as he glanced around at where they were before bringing his eyes back to her face.

"It looks like there's a park over there." Kelly said pointing across the street to where she saw the park.

"After you!" Brandon said as they crossed the street hand in hand.

Kelly walked in front of him a million things racing through her mind, things she just couldn't stop thinking about. The most pressing matter was how she was going to tell Brandon about Cassie… followed closely by what Dan really wanted. Just as she thought about that she glanced over and saw a payphone and thought that she should call and let Brenda and Cindy know that she got there okay.

"Brandon I'm going to make a quick call you go ahead and I'll catch up okay?" Kelly somewhat asked as she headed towards the payphone.

"Okay." Brandon said as he walked slowly towards the park.

Kelly walked over to the payphone and inserted the money it had requested in order for her to make the call. She dialed the familiar number that she had called many times over the past four years and just waited for someone to pick up. She twisted the phone cord with her fingers as she waited. Finally Brenda answered the phone.

"Hello?" Brenda asked.

"Hey Bren it's me… I just wanted to check in and see how Cassie was doing!" She said wishing that Cassie could be with her.

"She is doing fine… she's playing basketball with my dad out back. Kel, I don't want to worry you, but I got this weird phone call a little while ago." Brenda said still a little uneasy about that call.

"Do you know who it was?" Kelly asked a little nervous now.

"He wouldn't give me his name, but Kel he was asking a bunch of questions about you… and he knew about Cassie." Brenda said trying to shake this weird feeling she had.

"Brenda you have to watch Cassie every second… don't let her out of your sight… if that was who I think it is…" Kelly couldn't finish her sentence she was so worried.

"Who is he?" Brenda asked worried too.

"His name is Dan, and he's Cassie dad… he's still mad at me for breaking things off with him." Kelly explained trying to calm herself down.

"Don't worry Kel; I won't let anything happen to Cassie… I promise! Now you just tell Brandon and we'll see you when you get back." Brenda said hanging up the phone.

Kelly nodded as she hung up the phone. She wasn't really sure that she could relax knowing what she knew about Dan, but she had to try. She looked over to where Brandon was waiting for her and smiled knowing she had to keep this to herself for just a little while longer.

"Everything okay?" He asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah everything's fine… let's go." She said with a half smile.

As the day passed by Kelly found herself feeling closer to Brandon than she had ever felt to anyone before. She felt like she had been given a little piece of heaven, which is something that no one could take away from her. In fact she was starting to feel so comfortable that her secret almost slipped out over dinner.

"You were about to say something… what was it?" Brandon asked as he took a bite of his desert.

"Just that I had a really nice time today… and I'm glad that I came to see you." Kelly said hiding what she really wanted to say.

"I'm glad you came too… Well, I'm done how about you?" Brandon asked putting his fork down on his plate.

"Let's go!" Kelly said smiling as Brandon tossed the money on the table and took her hand.

They walked slowly back to the hotel laughing and talking the whole way, and as they walked Kelly began to realize that all her fears where just that, fears. There was no reason that Brandon would feel any differently about her if he knew her secret or not. She was panicking for no reason at all and that was when she realized that she didn't just like Brandon, she loved him.

**_Casa Walsh Brandon's Bedroom _**

****

Cassie was sitting in Brandon's bed holding her teddy bear waiting for Brenda to read her a story. Cindy walked in the room with a certain blanket the Cassie always slept with and handed it to the little girl before she walked out of the room. Brenda walked past the room with a book in her hand looking for something else.

"Brenda!" Cassie called from the bed.

"What is it sweetie?" Brenda asked sitting next to the little girl on the bed.

"You promised you would read me a story." Cassie said with a sad look on her face.

"I have your story right here." Brenda said opening the book.

As she began to read Cassie put her head on the pillows and hugged her bear tightly. It was something she did every night only tonight she didn't feel the same. In fact she felt insecure, she had no idea why but for some reason she did. Brenda noticed this and tried to make her feel better. Only this proved to be a little more difficult than she realized.

"Cassie, honey what's wrong?" Brenda asked noticing how uncomfortable she looked.

"I miss mommy." Cassie said with tears in her eyes.

"Hang on a second sweetie… I'll be right back." Brenda said as she left the room. "Mom can you help me? Cassie won't go to sleep." Brenda said when she saw Cindy in the hallway.

"Did you read her Sleeping Beauty?" Cindy asked her.

"Yes." Brenda answered.

"Does she have her teddy bear and blanket?" Cindy asked running down the mental list she had from when Brandon and Brenda were little.

"Yes." Brenda replied.

"Did she have her drink of water?" Cindy continued down the list.

"Yes. Mom she's been given everything and she still won't go to sleep." Brenda said finally.

"Okay I'll go and see what she needs." Cindy said as she walked back to the room. "Cassie why aren't you sleeping?" She asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Mommy didn't say good night." Cassie said teary eyed. "I want mommy." She said as she began to cry.

Cindy's heart broke into a million pieces when she saw how much Cassie missed Kelly. She felt horrible that the little girl was in tears, but there really wasn't much she could do for her. The only thing that was going to make Cassie feel any better was talking with Kelly and they really didn't want to disturb her.


	10. Late Night News

**_Brandon_****_'s Hotel Room _**

****

****Brandon and Kelly were sitting on the couch watching a movie, well, Brandon was watching the movie. Kelly on the other hand, had her head in Brandon's lap fast asleep, as he was absently stroking her hair. Brandon looked down at her and smiled before he quietly bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Slowly he moved his arms so that he could lift her up and then he carried her over to the bed. Of course as soon as he set her on the bed and took his hands away from her, she opened her eyes.

"Hey, did I fall asleep?" Kelly asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah you did, but you were really tired." Brandon said as he sat down next to her.

"How'd it end?" Kelly asked sitting up, trying desperately trying to wake herself up a little bit.

"You know I really wasn't paying much attention to the movie." Brandon said looking into her eyes.

" Brandon…" Kelly began as her eyes locked with his and soon their faces began to get closer and closer together. "Should we be doing this?" Kelly asked.

Instead of answering her Brandon kissed her with all the passion he had built up that day. All he seemed to want was to be with her and that was what she wanted to, but she just didn't feel right about something, and she knew what it was too. She needed to tell him about Cassie before things got way to intense. She didn't want another relationship that was based on a lie she wanted a relationship that was real. Something she could be proud of, and she wanted to be able to be herself all day, every day.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow." Brandon said noticing that something was bugging her.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that Mr. Walsh?" Kelly asked forgetting everything that had happened a minute ago.

"Watch and learn." Brandon said as he grabbed the phone. "Yes, Chancellor Arnold's room please…"

"What are you doing?" Kelly said almost laughing.

"Ssshhh, Chancellor Arnold, Brandon Walsh… Listen I was wondering if I could get one more person invited tomorrow… Kelly Taylor… great thank you… have a nice night." Brandon said as he hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kelly said as she buried her head in the pillows next to her.

"Well, I couldn't do this without you there now could I?" Brandon asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

**_Casa Walsh Brandon's Bedroom _**

****

****Cassie was still sitting in the bed crying while Cindy and Brenda tried their hardest to make her feel better, but nothing seemed to work. Brenda had tried to act out the story one more time in an effort to make Cassie forget that Kelly wasn't there, but it still didn't work. Cindy tried singing her the lullaby that had always worked on Brandon and Brenda when they couldn't sleep.

"I… want… mommy…" Cassie said in between sobs.

"Brenda, go get the phone." Cindy said giving little Cassie a tight hug.

"But mom we don't know if the room is under her name or Brandon's." Brenda said trying to not have to call her.

"Brenda, just go and get the phone… let me handle the rest." Cindy said bushing Cassie's bangs out of her face. "Sweetie, would it help if you talked to your mommy?" She asked.

"Yeah" Cassie said sobbing.

Cindy grabbed the phone when Brenda brought it into the room, but she wasn't going to be the one asking the question. She called the hotel and handed the phone back to Brenda, who was told to ask for Kelly's room first and if that didn't work then she was to ask for Brandon's room. One way or the other they were going to get a hold of Kelly because Cassie wasn't about to go to sleep without getting her good night from her mom.

**_Brandon_****_'s Hotel Room _**

****

**** Brandon was staring up at the ceiling while Kelly was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. He was slowly starting to drift off when the phone began to ring. As he reached to pick it up he tried not to wake Kelly up. After all she hadn't had any sleep in the past thirty or so hours.

"Hello?" Brandon asked sleepily.

" Brandon, do you know where Kelly is?" Brenda asked knowing that he would.

"Yeah, she's right here why?" Brandon asked a little curious on why Brenda needed to talk to her so late.

"Can you put her on?" Brenda asked totally ignoring her brother's question.

"Hang on… Kel… Brenda's on the phone." Brandon said waiting for Kelly's reply.

"Hmm, what?" She asked yawning.

"Phone's for you." Brandon told her as she grabbed the phone.

"Brenda what's wrong?" She asked concerned and wide awake now.

"It's nothing major… Cassie can't sleep… she wants you." Brenda said into the phone.

"Let me talk to her." Kelly said as the phone was passed to Cassie. "Hi sweetie, why can't you sleep?" She asked her daughter.

"I… miss… you." Cassie said still crying.

"Awe, I miss you too baby." Kelly said glancing back at Brandon just to make sure he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"When are you coming home?" Cassie asked as the tears stopped.

"Mommy will be home in a few days sweetie." Kelly said knowing that it was risky for her to say that but Brandon was going to find out sooner or later anyways.

"I want you here now!" Cassie said clutching her teddy tighter.

"I know you do… but you gotta be a big girl and hang in there for just a few more days." Kelly said wanting to be there so badly.

"I love you mommy!" Cassie said as she lay back in the bed still holding the phone to her ear.

"I love you too sweetie… now go to sleep like a good little girl okay?" Kelly said with a smile on her face.

"Okay… good night mommy." Cassie said as she waited for Kelly to reply.

"Good night sweet girl." Kelly said as she heard Cassie hang up the phone.

Kelly brushed away a stray tear as she placed the phone back on its receiver and watched as Brandon got up and sat next to her. He was a little curious on whom she had been talking to and at first he thought that it might be her baby sister, Erin, but then he caught her saying mommy and knew that it wasn't her sister. Kelly knew he had heard the whole conversation and she was ready to explain everything to him, she was just waiting for him to bring it up.

"Kel, is there something you want to tell me now?" Brandon asked looking her straight in the eye.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kelly asked knowing that she was busted.

"Oh, not too much just the part where you said mommy will be home soon!" Brandon said as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

" Brandon, wait…. I can explain!" Kelly said as he stopped and turned around.


	11. Let Me Explain

**_Brandon_****_'s Hotel Room _**

****

Brandon stood with his hand on the doorknob not sure if he really wanted to hear what she had to say, or if he just wanted to erase all the feelings he ever had for her and walk out that door. Of course, she was insistent that he just let her explain, and truth be told, he did want to at least give her that chance. Finally, he brought his hand back down to his side and walked back over to where she stood by the bed.

"Okay, I'm listening… explain it to me." He said sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Yes, I do have a daughter and believe me it was not something I planned… in many ways it was a big mistake because every time I look into her sweet eyes I see the monster her father was. I see the man that I was so afraid of that I couldn't tell him 'no,' no matter how many times I wanted to… he paralyzed me… and I couldn't get away from it." Kelly said as she took a seat next to him and put her hand on his knee.

"What are you trying to say? Who was this guy?" Brandon asked unsure if he understood her correctly.

"His name was Daniel Peters and at first he was nothing but sweet to me… he would go out of his way to make my day special… He made me feel like I was actually a part of his life. He would always tell me that he couldn't live without me and he actually made me think that I couldn't live without him. That was until he started to squeeze a little too tight, and criticized what I wore on our dates." Kelly said looking down, not really sure if she was ready to tell him everything.

"Kel, did he hurt you?"

Brandon asked as he brought her head up to meet his eyes with his hand. He could see that she was ashamed about how far she had let that relationship go. There were tears welling up in her eyes as he wiped a stay tear with his finger. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but she still hadn't gotten to the part where she apologized for not telling him sooner. After all, they had become rather close over the past few years.

"Never noticeably, just enough to scare me into staying with him and doing whatever he wanted me to do. That was what brought me to that party… where… where everything happened…" Kelly started to paint the picture of that night.

_The Night Of The Party… _

_ Everything was going great… the music was perfect and it seemed like Dan was really having a good time. He was hanging out by the keg of beer talking with his buddy's while Kelly chatted with some girls she hardly new. She wished that Donna would have been able to get away from her parent's party long enough to go with her. At least then she wouldn't have to make small talk with perfect strangers. _

_"The guys look like they are having a good time." One of the girls said watching the guys laugh about something. _

_"Hey, Kelly you being rather quiet over there… how are things with you and Dan?" One of the other girls asked. _

_"I can't complain." Kelly said forcing a smile. _

_ Actually she had plenty of complaints, but if Dan ever caught her talking about their relationship he would really make her pay for it. As she let the smile fade a little she thought about what she would have been doing if Dan wouldn't have dragged her to another one of his lame parties. She would have been at Donna's most likely sitting up in her room talking about all the things they would rather be doing. _

_"Hey, having fun?" Dan asked walking up to Kelly. _

_"I'd be having more fun if Donna were here." Kelly said receiving a look from Dan as he took her hand and pulled her up. _

_"What did I tell you about mentioning her around me?" He whispered into her ear. _

_"I'm sorry… can we please go somewhere else?" Kelly pleaded with him. _

_"Sure I got just the place…" Dan said as he pulled her over to the stairs gripping her arm tightly. _

_"Ouch… Dan that hurts!" Kelly said as he forced her up the stairs. _

**_Back In The Present… _**

****

**** Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing… he couldn't believe that she would even stay with anyone like that. Dan must have had some strong hold over her to make her feel so helpless that she had to stay with him. He brushed a few more tears from her face and pulled her closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Kelly put her arms around him as she took his sent in.

"I know this is hard for you to say…" Brandon said rubbing her back with his free hand.

"You have no idea how long I have kept this in… you are the first person that is hearing the full story." Kelly said taking one more deep breath.

"Okay, what happened next?" Brandon asked unsure if he even wanted to hear the rest.

_Back At The Party… In The Upstairs Bedroom… _

_ Dan lead Kelly through one of the doors and inside was a bedroom. There was a queen sized bed and a dresser inside and that was when Kelly knew what he was going to do. She didn't want to but she really didn't have a choice, if she wanted to keep from getting hurt she knew she had to listen to him and do whatever he wanted. _

_"Dan, please…" Kelly wanted to say don't do this, but she couldn't get the words out. _

_"You are the one that asked for it!" Dan said as he pushed her on the bed. _

_ Kelly let the tears roll down her face as she stared up at the ceiling, unable to stop him, and unable to scream no matter how much she wanted to. Dan had pulled her hands up over her head and held them with his hands. She could feel the pressure of his fingers on her wrists and knew that there would be bruises in the morning. He wasn't being gentle or careful and Kelly just wanted him to take her home, she just wanted this horrible night to end. _

_ When Dan was done he just got up and left the room. He didn't say anything; he just walked out and left her on the bed. She waited for the door to slam shut before she let the tears stream down her face again, as she brought her knees up to her chest and pulled her arms around them. It was at that moment that she saw the phone on the nightstand and picked it up. She dialed Donna's number hoping that she would be able to come and get her, even though she didn't even really know where she was. _

_"Hello?" Donna asked picking up the phone. _

_"Donna… can you come and get me?" Kelly tried to hold back the tears, but was unsuccessful. _

_"Kel what's wrong? Where are you?" Donna asked noticing the fear in Kelly's voice. _

_"I'm at a party in Long Beach… Dan ditched me." Kelly said wanting to tell her everything that he had done to her. _

_"I'm on my way!" Donna said hanging up the phone. _

_ It was about an hour later when Donna opened the door to where Kelly was, and when she saw her she couldn't believe her eyes. Kelly was still holding her knees to her chest, but when Donna saw her she had managed to put her clothes back on. Her face was red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing and her whole body was shaking. Donna knew she had to get her best friend home, but she also knew that she couldn't take her home like this. _

_"Kel, what did he do to you?" Donna asked sitting on the bed next to her friend. _

_"Get me out of here…" Kelly cried as she hugged Donna as tight as she could. _

**_Back In The Present… _**

****

Kelly could feel herself wrap her arms tighter around Brandon and he just put his arms protectively around her. She felt safe in his arms and that was how she wanted to feel. She was tired of being scared all of the time. Brandon on the other hand was feeling like he wanted to deck this Dan fellow for hurting his girlfriend… and yes, that was what he considered her. It didn't matter that she had lied about her entire life for the past four years, the feelings he had for her where not going to just disappear because she has a kid, yeah she should have told him, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

"Donna took me home and a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with Cassie and that I had to tell Jackie… and that sounded a whole lot easier that it really was. She didn't really want anything to do with me so she shipped me off to the east coast to see Aunt Natalie." Kelly said looking up at Brandon.

"Something tells me you two didn't see eye to eye." Brandon said as they both laid down on the bed their legs hanging off the bottom.

"Let's just say I didn't want to keep the baby and she wanted me to as a reminder of my stupidity. She didn't know anything about that night and I never wanted her too either. I just wanted to go home… I just wanted things to be back to normal." Kelly said stopping to catch her breath.

"But you kept the baby… what made you change your mind?" Brandon asked as he watched her smile for the first time since she started the story.

"I changed my mind when the nurse placed her in my arms right after I had her. She was all red and splotchy but she was mine… and I fell in love with her. I couldn't let her go after all that hard work… after seeing that face. In fact I could have sworn I saw her smile when she opened her bright blue eyes. For the next few days I never let her out of my sight." Kelly said wishing she was holding Cassie at that very moment.

"You said her name was Cassie right?" Brandon asked trying to keep her talking.

"Yeah, Cassie Lynn Taylor… My Aunt tried to talk me out of keeping her for the last two weeks I was with her, but I was in love and there was no stopping me. She tried to warn me that Jackie would be furious and I just told her that mom can't stay mad at us forever. I was right about that… It took her a few months but she got use to the idea… of course it helped when I told her I wanted to go back to school in the fall." Kelly said as she yawned.

"I'd like to meet Cassie soon." Brandon said yawning himself.

"I have a picture of her…" Kelly said getting up and grabbing her bag. "See… isn't she beautiful?" Kelly asked handing him the picture she had.

"Picture perfect… just like her mom!" Brandon said holding the picture in his hand.

He couldn't believe how much like Kelly that little girl actually looked. Little Cassie Lynn was the spitting image of her and Brandon could only imagine that she acted just like her too. In fact, he couldn't wait to meet her. He handed the picture back to Kelly and took her in his arms when he noticed the tears coming back to her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as she buried her head in his chest.

"Nothing… it just feels so good to actually tell somebody the truth…. And I'm glad that someone was you." Kelly said cuddling up to him and closing her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Brandon said stroking her hair.

Kelly fell asleep in Brandon's arms, and for the first time in a while didn't wake up with Dan's face etched in her mind. She actually slept all the way through the night and Brandon had played a big part in that. He had made her feel safe enough that she was able to tell him everything and safe enough that she didn't have to worry about what was going to happen to her if Dan found her.

Brandon just continued to hold her in his arms as he too finally drifted off into dreamland. Those dreams filled with Kelly, Cassie and their family and friends. He knew deep in his heart that she was the only one for him, and he was okay with that.


	12. The Evil That Was My Past

**_Casa Walsh _**

A strange dark figure could be seen standing outside of the Walsh household moving towards the house. The sky was black and the only thing that you could see was the stars sparkling above. This guy was on a mission and wasn't about to let anything get in his way. As he moved his pants brushed together creating a swishing sound as he tried to stay as quiet as he could walking up to the back door.

The door was open, probably because Brenda had forgotten to lock it when she and Cassie came in from playing outside earlier that day. The man smiled as the door opened effortlessly and he smoothly slipped inside. Once inside he made his way up the stairs and into the second bedroom. He had been watching the house all weekend and he knew exactly which one the little girl was staying in.

"Bingo!" He whispered to himself as he moved towards the bed.

Cassie looked so small in that big bed, but he knew that she meant more to Kelly than anything in the world, and that was what he wanted. He put his hands carefully under the little girl and lifted her small body into the air. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly made his way back down the stairs. Nothing had ever been that simple for him, and he knew the coast was clear when he gently placed her in the backseat of his car and drove away.

"You're not so tough now Kelly… Are you?" He asked to no one as he drove back to his Long Beach apartment.

**_Brandon's Hotel Room _**

It was the day that Brandon and Kelly where heading back to Beverly Hills and neither one of them could wait. Brandon picked up his shirt from the bed and tossed it into his bag while Kelly went into the bathroom to grab their toothbrushes. A Brandon finished packing he threw his bag over his shoulder and waited for Kelly to finish with her bag so that he could take it down to the lobby. Kelly handed him the bag and went over to the door to open it so that Brandon wouldn't have to.

"Do we have everything?" Brandon said looking around the room.

"Yes I grabbed Cassie gift and put it in my bag. Stop worrying I think we have everything, now let's go, before we miss the plane!" Kelly said happy to be going home.

"Okay, Okay I'm going!" Brandon said but just as they were about to close the door the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Kelly said rolling her eyes mainly because she was anxious to be back with her daughter.

"Hang on I'll find out." Brandon said tossing the bags down and heading over to the phone. "Hello?" He asked somewhat annoyed because soon they would be late for their plane.

" Brandon put Kelly on NOW!" Brenda said trying not to sound panicked.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this…" Dylan can be heard in the background.

"Brenda what's wrong? Why is Dylan saying that?" Brandon asked as Kelly looked at him.

"Brenda? Wait what's Dylan doing there?" Kelly questioned Brandon and he nodded.

"Just put Kelly on Brandon… I'll explain everything to her!" Brenda said calming down a little.

"Kel, she won't tell me she wants to talk to you." Brandon said passing the phone to Kelly.

"Make it fast Bren we're going to be late for our plane." Kelly said with a smile on her face.

"Cassie's gone!" Brenda said quickly as the smile on Kelly's face faded fast.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kelly asked almost in freak out mode.

"I mean I woke up this morning and she wasn't in Brandon's bed… she isn't anywhere in the house and I have no idea where she is." Brenda was trying not to scream.

"Oh my God…" Was all Kelly could get out, a look of total panic crossed her face as she sat on the down on the bed.

"Kelly I think someone took her!" Brenda was now totally freaking out.

Kelly was in total shock as she dropped the phone and sat staring straight ahead on the bed. Her breathing was slow and choppy as she tried to put the pieces together, slowly the reality of what Brenda had told her started to sink in. Kelly closed her eyes and that monstrous image of Dan appeared as Brandon grabbed the phone from her lap knowing that whatever Brenda had said had to be bad to make Kelly act like this.

"Brenda, tell me who's gone!" Brandon demanded through the phone.

"Cassie… I'm sorry… I don't know what to do!" Brenda said totally freaking out now.

"Bren, calm down! We'll be there as soon as we can… just call the police and tell them everything…" Brandon wanted to say more but Kelly started to come out of her shocked state and he ended up hanging up the phone.

"Oh my God… No… CASSIE!" Kelly cried as she put her head in her hands.

Slowly her hands ran through her hair and all she could think was that she wanted to pull it all out. She was a mess and she knew it, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She knew she should never have left Cassie. She should have taken her with her or she should have stayed in Beverly Hills. Either way she should have been there for her little girl. Brandon saw how freaked out Kelly was and knew that he needed to help in any way that he could.

"It's gonna be okay Kel… we'll find her… I promise." Brandon said as he tried to calm her by rubbing her back.

"I can't believe he would do this… why is he doing this Brandon?" Kelly asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because… I don't know why, but I do know that Cassie needs us home so we should go and get on that plane. Once we get to my house we can figure out the rest. Brenda is calling the police… they are going to find her." Brandon said helping Kelly up.

"I just… I feel so helpless Brandon… she's only five years old… she must be so scared… what if they can't find her?... I don't know what I'll do…" Kelly said leaning on him as they walked to the elevator.

" Brandon hey what's up?" Clare said seeing them walking down the hall. "Kelly what's wrong?" She asked noticing she was crying.

"Clare… we gotta get back home… please don't ask questions." Brandon said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Okay… Kelly seriously what's wrong?" Clare asked the question anyway, obviously concerned.

"Clare, what part of, don't ask questions do you not understand?" Brandon asked wondering why she had to continue this discussion.

" Brandon its okay…" Kelly said pushing the first floor button and wiping her eyes with her hands. "Um... Clare, my little girl… who means the world to me… is missing… and I don't know if the police are gonna find her… so please…" Kelly couldn't finish what she was saying.

"I didn't realize… Kel I'm sorry…" Clare was shocked by what she had just heard, but she also wasn't about to stand in Kelly's way.

After all, Kelly was the one who talked her through some pretty hard things at that retreat. They were stuck in the same room together and Kelly made the best out of it despite what she had thought of her. Clare decided that the best thing she could do was to walk away and just let them go home. She didn't want to stand in the way of Kelly finding that little girl, and she could see the love in Brandon's face whenever he was with Kelly.

"Thanks Clare…" Brandon said as they all got off the elevator and went there separate ways.

Brandon and Kelly headed outside and got in the first cab they saw heading to the airport. Once they were in the cab heading to the plane that would take them home Kelly was able to calm herself a little and Brandon was able to relax more. It would be easier once they were home everything would turn around, at least that was the way Brandon was going to look at things because otherwise they were both going to fall apart.


	13. Race Against Time

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry it took me so long to update but I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled this week and I am finally able to sit up without passing out. The doctor gave me some pretty powerful stuff. So if somethings in this chapter don't make sense that is probably why... just ask if you don't get something and I will clarify. Enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

_**

**_LAX Airport _**

Brandon and Kelly had just gotten off the plane and the only thing on either one of their minds was finding little Cassie. Kelly could hear her cries as they got off the plane and for a minute she thought she was going nuts, but when she looked over at Brandon and saw that look on his face she knew that he heard something too.

"I want MOMMY!" A little girl screamed from across the room.

" Brandon do you hear that?" Kelly asked as her head snapped to where she could have sworn she heard Cassie cry.

"I think so…" Brandon began but before he could finish Steve interrupted.

"Hey Brando over here…" Steve called as he waved the two over.

" Brandon I have to know… I'll be right back." Kelly said as she started to follow the cries but Brandon grabbed her hand.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Brandon said as he ignored Steve and followed Kelly.

"Your mommy's not going to save you…"

"Dan…" Kelly whispered. " Brandon over here." Kelly said taking Bandon's hand and following the voice.

Kelly walked down the hall followed by Brandon leaving Steve with a quizzical look on his face. The voice seemed to be coming from around the corner, but as the two rounded the corner they saw nothing. The voices had stopped and Kelly could no longer hear her little girl crying. Brandon just stood there totally confused. Was he hearing things too, or was this actually happening.

"They were here… I heard her… Brandon, am I going crazy?" Kelly asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"If you are… so am I, cause I heard it too." Brandon said as Steve walked up to them.

"Hey guys… didn't you hear me calling you?" Steve said putting his arms around his friends.

"Sorry about that Steve… lets go home." Brandon said as took Kelly's hand and led her out to the car.

**_Inside The Bathroom _**

Inside the men's bathroom on the other side of the wall where Brandon and Kelly had been standing was a man and a little girl. The little girl had long blonde hair that was slightly curled and pulled back with a purple headband. Tears streamed down her perfectly tanned cheeks from her bright blue eyes. She sat curled up on the floor next to the wall clutching her teddy bear. The man took her in his arms and set her up on the counter before telling her…

"That was great Cassie…" He said as he wiped away some of the tears from her face.

"When can I see mommy?" Cassie cried as she pushed his hands away from her and jumped off the counter.

"When mommy gives me what I want!" Dan said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I wanna go home!!!" Cassie screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up!" Dan screamed as he smacked her across the face.

**_Casa Walsh _**

Steve's car pulled up in front of the Walsh house and before it could come to a complete stop Kelly already had the door open and was trying to get out. Brandon didn't blame her but he also didn't want to see her get hurt so he kept her in the car until Steve could get it stop. Brenda was sitting on the steps outside and as soon as she saw Kelly she ran up to her.

"Kel I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left her in the room by herself." Brenda had been beating herself up all morning.

"Bren, it wasn't your fault… Did you talk to the police yet?" Kelly asked trying to stay as calm as she could.

"They're inside talking with Jackie and David." Brenda said as Brandon walked up behind Kelly.

"You okay?" Brandon asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm trying not to lose it…" Kelly said taking a deep breath.

"They need a recent picture of Cassie…" Brenda said as Kelly began to walk inside.

Police were everywhere as she made her way into the living room where she could hear her mom talking. As she walked in she could see her baby sister Erin sitting on Cindy's lap as Jackie talked with an officer. David noticed Kelly standing there and went over to give her a hug. Brandon stood there watching while she held onto David with almost everything she had left in her. Right now all she needed was family around her and that was exactly what she was getting.

"David where is she?" Kelly asked burying her face in his shirt.

"That's what the police are going to find out." David said leading her over to the couch.

"Are you the girl's mother?" One of the officers asked.

"Cassie, her name is Cassie… and yeah I'm her mom…. Where's my baby?" Kelly said tears streaming from her eyes again.

"We'll find her… now do you have a recent picture of her… your mom said you took one with you."

"Yeah here…" Kelly said handing him the picture and turning to face her mother. "Mom where is she? Where's my little girl? I want her back mom… I just want my baby back." Kelly cried as she hugged Jackie.

"I know sweetie… we'll get her back." Jackie said stroking Kelly's hair.

"Is there anyone you know of that wanted to harm you or your daughter?" The officer said.

"Yeah… her father… Dan… Daniel Peters… He called a few days ago and threaten me, but I didn't think much of it… I realize now that I should have taken it more seriously." Kelly said as Brandon sat next to her.

"Any idea where he might be?" The officer asked.

"He has a place in Long Beach… or at least he use too." Kelly said trying not to picture it.

"What does this Daniel Peters look like?" The officer asked writing everything down in his notepad.

"Tall… I'd say about six five… dark hair, short and spiked upped… bright blue eyes just like Cassie's… He used to wear glasses, but I think he has contacts now… I'm sorry I haven't seen him in over five years." Kelly said as Brandon put his arms around her,

Just then Dylan and Donna walked in the front door, Dylan holding a piece of paper in his hand. Donna ran over to Kelly and gave her a quick hug before moving over to let Dylan hand her the piece of paper. Dylan just walked up to her with this look of concern and sincerity in his face as he passed her the paper.

"We found this outside." Dylan said as she took the paper.

Kelly read it to herself knowing that it was a ransom note and that Dan was the one who wrote it. She could recognize that handwriting anywhere, and there really wasn't anyone else who would want to take her little girl. When she finished she looked up at Brandon and handed him the note. Brandon read it and handed it back to her when he was finished. He couldn't believe that Dan could do this to someone as sweet and innocent as Kelly, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Can I see that?" The officer said with his hand outstretched.

"Sure." Kelly said handing it to the officer.

" Brandon can I see you for a second?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah sure… Kel you gonna be okay?" Brandon asked looking over at Kelly.

"I'll be okay." Kelly said as Brandon gave her a pat on the knee before he got up and followed Dylan.

**_Kitchen _**

Once the two were in the kitchen and out of earshot from everyone else Dylan began to walk around the room not sure how to start. He didn't want to start with what was really on his mind because that might cause a fight between him and his best friend. So instead he just started talking about Cassie and how much Kelly wanted her back.

"I hate seeing her this way…" Dylan said looking over at Brandon.

"I don't like it anymore than you do man, but what are we gonna do?" Brandon asked back.

"Let's do something about it…" Dylan suggested.

"Like what?" Brandon asked not liking where this was going.

"Oh I don't know find Cassie right now!" Dylan said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Brandon asked.

"Kelly said he had a place in Long Beach… it's a start!" Dylan said walking to his car.

"Wait for me." Brandon said following him to the car.


	14. The Phone Call

**_Author's Note: Okay so I thought the snow was gone but the weather man lied again because guess what... it's snowing again. A few days ago it was 81 degrees and now its 34. Anyways my teeth are feeling a whole lot better and I am no longer on all the pain meds so hopefully this chapter is better than the last one so enjoy all!!!!

* * *

_**

Dylan's Car

Brandon and Dylan were on their way to Dan's Long Beach apartment, but neither one of them had any idea of what they were going to do when they got there, or even if they were going to find anything there. Dylan was gripping the wheel as tight as he could, trying to mask his anger towards the man who was making Kelly's life a living hell. Brandon, on the other hand, was staring out the side of the car trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Hey D… how do we even know that this Dan guy still lives here?" Brandon asked taking his eyes off of the houses to look over at his buddy.

"Brandon, Brandon, Brandon… have some faith here…" Dylan started but Brandon knew that he was just trying to think of something.

"You got nothing!" Brandon said shaking his head.

"I got nothing… but let's hope that he still does for Kelly's sake… I don't like seeing her like this." Dylan said loosening his grip on the wheel.

"Uh… D?" Brandon said as he looked down at the paper he had in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked looking over at him.

"I think that's it." Brandon said pointing to the building across the street.

"What do you mean that can't be it… that place is a dump compared to the rest of these places." Dylan said wondering if Brandon was pointing to the right place.

"No… no 1431 Fillmore Court… that is definitely it, any idea on what to do now?" Brandon asked.

"See if he is in there and if he really has Cassie." Dylan offered.

He parked the car on the other side of the street and quickly got out and waited for Brandon to join him. He was on a mission and the one thing Brandon knew about Dylan was that once he has something in his head there is no stopping him. Brandon shook his head, unable to rationalize what he was doing spying with his best friend. The only thing that he could come up with was that he loved Kelly, and Cassie meant the world to her, so Cassie meant the world to him too. Without thinking to much he jumped out of the car and followed Dylan towards the building.

"What are we going to do if they're in there?" Brandon asked catching up to him.

"Wait until he leaves and go in and get her." Dylan said knowing that it wasn't going to work.

"Dylan even if you weren't all there in the head would you leave a five year old alone?" Brandon asked him.

"Okay so it was a bad idea…" Dylan said turning to face Brandon.

"No my friend it was a very bad idea…" Brandon said as the two ducked under one of the back windows.

A few minutes later Dylan got gutsy and decided that it was about time to face the music and find out if they had the right house. As he peered inside he saw a man who looked like the Dan that Kelly had described to the police. The guy was pacing back and forth in what looked to be the kitchen area. Every once and a while he would look over to the corner of the room where neither Dylan nor Brandon could see. Finally, Brandon got tired of just watching the man pace back and forth and decided to do something about it.

"Hey B… what are you doing?" Dylan asked as he continued to watch the man inside.

"I'm sorry but I need to do something and just watching this guy… who might not even be the right guy is driving me nuts… I'm going back to Kelly, to see if she needs anything." Brandon said heading back to the car.

"Uh you might need the keys man." Dylan said holding the keys in his hand.

"Those would probably help uh?" Brandon said as he tried to grab the keys.

"Just answer me one question before we go." Dylan said seriously.

"What is it?" Brandon asked as he noticed the man pick up the phone and dial.

"You really love her don't you?" Dylan asked noticing the same thing as Brandon had.

"Yeah I do… wait a minute hand me that picture of Cassie again." Brandon said finally getting a glimpse of the little girl.

This little girl didn't look like the girl in the picture at all. For one, her hair was a light brown and it wasn't long a curly. However, she did look like she was terrified and wanted to go home. This might not be little Cassie, but this little girl did need help. Dylan and Brandon both knew this but still the turned and walked back to the car to head home. They would let the police know about what they found but Brandon still felt guilty leaving her there.

**_Casa Walsh_**

Kelly was sitting on the couch, her face was red and puffy and her hands were fidgeting with the throw pillow that was sitting next to her. All she wanted was to see her little girl and to hold her little girl in her arms, she wanted it more than anything in the world and it was driving her crazy not knowing where she was. Cindy sat on the chair across from her knowing how she felt and yet, trying her best to make her see that everything was going to be okay. Brenda sat over in the corner with Donna not really knowing what they could do to help their friend. Jackie sat next to Kelly on the couch with her arm around her daughter. David sat on the arm of the couch just watching the phone on the coffee table. Steve and Jim were in the kitchen getting everyone some ice tea.

"What time is it?" Kelly asked as she took her little sister Erin in her arms.

"Almost eleven… hang in there sweetie… he'll call." Jackie said as she hugged her girls.

"Kelly I miss Cassie." Erin said looking up at her big sister.

"I know sweetie… I miss her too." Kelly said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Stay strong Kel!" David said giving her arm a light squeeze.

"It's kinda hard to do that… when the one person I love more than anything in this world is missing." Kelly said as the phone rang.

"Kelly… it's him." Cindy said handing her the phone.

"Hello." Kelly said trying to keep it together.

"Hello? Is that all you have to say to me?" Dan asked.

"Where's my daughter Daniel?" Kelly asked forcefully as this new found strength surged through her body.

"My, my, my aren't we a little testy this morning." Dan said loving every minute of their conversation.

"Just answer my question and tell me what you want!" Kelly said passing Erin to her mother as she stood up.

"You know very well what I want… two hundred and fifty thousand dollars under the willow tree in the park… you know your favorite place… and your little girl is right here with me." Dan said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I want to talk to her… I want to talk to her now Daniel!" Kelly demanded as she walked around the house trying to find Brandon.

"Why are you calling me Daniel?" Dan asked her.

"Because you have done something that is unforgivable to me… you don't deserve to be called by your name at all. Now let me talk to Cassie!" Kelly said opening the front door to see Brandon walking up the walkway.

"Cassie get your butt over here and talk with your mother." Dan demanded.

"Mommy…" Cassie cried into the phone.

"Cassie baby are you okay?" Kelly said smiling through tears of joy.

"Mommy I'm scared I wanna go home!" Cassie cried as she clutched the phone to her ear.

"I know baby I want you home too… and I'm doing everything I can to get you back home… just hang in there." Kelly said not wanting the conversation to end.

"Mommy don't make me stay here… I promise I'll be good." Cassie said with her shaky voice.

"I'm coming to get you… I love you baby… where are you? Can you tell me?" Kelly said not wanting to wait any longer.

"I don't know… Mommy I love you…" Cassie said but before Kelly could reply Dan cut in.

"Okay that's enough. Drop the money by five and I'll bring her back." Dan said grabbing the phone from the little girl.

Cassie was screaming that she wanted to go home and she wasn't done talking with Kelly. Then all of a sudden she was quietly whimpering as Dan slapped her across the face and threw her into the corner. Kelly could hear everything on the other line and wasn't about to stand there and do nothing.

"Cassie… Cassie…. NO!!!!" She screamed as the line went dead.

Kelly looked at the phone in her hand and closed her eyes as she tried to keep it together a little longer. Finally she just lost it and threw the phone across the room. She knew that he was hurting her little girl and there was nothing she could do about it, she had no idea where he was keeping her. Brandon was standing in front of her and could tell that her feet where about to give out on her and when they did he was there to catch her. She buried her head in his shoulder and just let everything she had inside her out. She wanted to kill the bastard for what he was doing to her and Brandon knew that because it was exactly how he felt.

"He hit her Brandon… he hit my little girl…." Kelly cried.

"What else did he say?" Jackie asked wanting to know what they had to do to get Cassie back.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars under the Willow tree in the park." Kelly said turning her head to look at everyone in the room.

"Don't worry Kel… We'll get her back. I promise!" Brandon said as he looked over at Dylan standing in the doorway.


	15. I'm Not Waiting!

**_Casa Walsh _**

Brandon was sitting on his bed watching Kelly just pace back and forth as she processed what he had just told her. Nothing could make him feel worse about himself than watching her rub her temples as she walked. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but for some reason that didn't seem like a good idea at the time. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that they were going to find Cassie and bring her back safely. He just didn't know how to do that without upsetting her.

Kelly on the other hand, couldn't believe that he had waited this long to tell her what he and Dylan had been up to and why they had disappeared for so long that morning. She wanted to scream at him and tell him that she needed him, but at the same time she was glad that he did what he did. At least that little girl was going to be reunited with her mother really soon… some of the other officers were already on their way to pick her up.

"You okay Kel?" Brandon asked watching her for a reaction.

"No… I'm not okay!... Brandon my daughter has been kidnapped by a madman who is hurting her…" Kelly sat down next to him on the bed as she momentarily lost it and broke down. "He hit her Brandon… he hit her hard… and all I can think about are the screams I heard coming from her before that line went dead." She said as her hands wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I… I don't know what to say to make your pain go away." Brandon said as he tried to put his arms around her.

" Brandon don't..." Kelly said as she pushed his arms away and fell back onto the bed.

"Look, I know that I have no business telling you what to do right now, but can I at least make a suggestion?" Brandon asked as he stood up and faced her.

"Sure." Kelly said as she opened her eyes and propped her head up on her hand.

"You might not want to push your friends away from you right now." Brandon said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

" Brandon, wait!" Kelly said as Brandon slowly turned around. "I don't mean to push you away… I just don't know what to do… I miss her so much you know… It's just hard to try to be happy when I know that she isn't… Brandon she is sitting in a house somewhere scared to death and hurt, and I can't do anything because I don't know where she is… I'm just afraid that I'm never gonna get her back… that I'm never going to see her again." Kelly said as he came back to the bed and sat next to her.

"Well, we are never going to get anywhere if we don't start thinking positively." Brandon said lying down next to her.

"Thanks… I guess that's why I love you so much." Kelly said as she put her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Kelly?" Brandon asked.

"Uh-mm." She replied actually relaxed for the first time since she found out that Cassie was missing.

"I love you too." Brandon said before realizing that she had fallen asleep.

**_Downstairs In The Living Room _**

Down in the living room the rest of the gang was sitting around the coffee table not sure what they should do to make things easier on Kelly. Brenda and Donna were sitting on the couch with David while he flipped through the channels aimlessly. Steve sat in the chair across from them just staring off into space. There was a knock at the door just as Cindy came in with a tray full of glasses and tea. She set the tray down and headed for the door, and as she opened it there was a big surprise. Standing in front of her was Andrea Zuckerman, a look of concern plastered across her face as she stood there.

"Andrea?" Cindy questioned her unsure on why she was there when she had her own little girl to worry about.

"I came as soon as I could… where's Kelly?" Andrea asked concerned for her friend.

"She's upstairs with Brandon…" Cindy started.

"Thanks!" Andrea said as she headed up the stairs.

**_Brandon_****_'s Bedroom _**

Kelly had fallen asleep on Brandon's shoulder and he really couldn't blame her because she had to have worn herself out with all of the worrying she had been doing. He looked over at the door just as it started to open to reveal Andrea. She slowly came into the room as Brandon looked at her a little more than confused. Instead of trying to explain everything to him she walked over to where Kelly was and gently touched her shoulder slightly waking her.

"Hey, I heard about Cassie… How are you holding up?" Andrea asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared… Andrea he's hurting her… and I don't know where she is." Kelly said sitting up on the bed.

"Don't worry we'll find her… I know you're scared, but you have to stay strong for Cassie." Andrea said as Kelly smiled slightly.

"It's okay to smile you know." Brandon said as he watched her smile fade as quickly as it appeared.

"No… No it's not… not until Cassie is home, safe, where she belongs." Kelly said looking over at him.

" Brandon, I know you want to help, but I'm not sure you really know how too… It's hard enough watching something like this on TV, let alone being the one actually going through it… just try to imagine how hard this must be for her." Andrea said forgetting that Kelly was sitting right next to both of them.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to find out where she is? Because I can't do that… if you haven't noticed I am not a cop!" Brandon said standing up.

"No that is not what I am saying at all…" Andrea started to say but Kelly cut in.

"Actually I think that is a great idea… Andrea can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Kelly asked as Brandon searched her face for an explanation.

"I'll be downstairs." Andrea said as she got up to leave.

Once Andrea had left the room Kelly jumped off the bed and practically knocked Brandon over. She had jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around him. She really couldn't believe that he had even suggested what he had, but it was worth trying and she was going to help get her daughter back if it was the last thing she did. Brandon on the other hand was just confused. He had no idea what prompted this turn around, but he wasn't complaining about it either. He loved how enthusiastic she had become… it was almost like she was back to her natural self.

"What is going on with you? One minute ago you were so depressed and now look at you!" Brandon said as he watched her face.

"I think I might be able to get the address the call came from." Kelly said as she watched him begin to pace back and forth.

"What are you saying?" Brandon asked.

"The cops aren't going to get her back… they have no connection to her, but we do and we can get her back tonight!" Kelly began as she begged him with her eyes.

"I can't believe I am doing this! Okay, why don't you grab some darker clothes from my dresser and meet me outside." Brandon said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Don't leave without me." Kelly said as she watched Brandon leave before she went to his dresser.

Brandon had another plan in his mind. He didn't want her getting hurt. After all Dan didn't really want anything to do with Cassie, he just wanted to mess with Kelly. He wanted to make her suffer for breaking up with him and having Cassie. Brandon wasn't about to put both of them in danger. Without saying anything to the rest of the gang he grabbed his keys off the side table and headed out to his car. He was going to head to Dylan's… if anyone was going to help him it was going to be Dylan. Dylan after all was his best friend and someone who also really cared about Kelly.

**_Dylan's House _**

****

Brandon pulled his car into Dylan's driveway and headed up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and then knocked at the door until Dylan answered. Brandon wasn't about to waste anytime with pleasantries; instead he just walked past Dylan and into the living room as he began to explain what the hell he was doing there.

"What are you doing here man?" Dylan asked.

"Don't ask questions just come with me." Brandon said as he grabbed Dylan's jacket and began walking back out the door.

"Wait a minute B… Where are we going?" Dylan asked as Brandon turned around.

"I copied down the address the call was made from and I need you to come with me… Kelly wanted to, but I don't want her getting hurt… Please man!" Brandon said watching Dylan's face for a response.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get this little girl back!" Dylan said walking past Brandon.

Dylan's whole demeanor had changed the moment Kelly's name was brought up, most likely because he still loved her. It was something he felt that he owed her. After all he hadn't been the nicest person to deal with lately, what with everything that had gone wrong in his life. Brandon wasn't letting the way Dylan's mood suddenly changed get to him, he was just glad to be doing something that would get Cassie back in Kelly's arms. That's right… they were going to get her back… no matter what it took Brandon and Dylan both knew that neither of them would be coming back without that precious little girl with them.


	16. Sneaking In

**_Dan's House _**

It was about noon when Brandon and Dylan pulled up to the house. Brandon was driving and he knew that he couldn't just park in front of the house; that would be way too obvious. Instead, he went to the end of the street and turned the car around and parked it on the other sided of the road across the street from where little Cassie was being kept. Once the car was in park Dylan turned to Brandon just to ask him a few questions.

"So what's the plan?" He asked as Brandon took the key out of the ignition.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Was all Brandon could say as he fidgeted with the key in his hand.

"So let me get this straight… you snuck out of your house, kidnapped me, drove us to Long Beach to get Kelly's kid, and you don't have a plan? Do I have it right so far?" Dylan asked a little irritated with his best friend.

"Bout the gist of it… yeah!" Brandon said as he waited for the impeding explosion.

"That's great Brandon… that REALLY great!!!" Dylan was trying his best to keep his cool, but lets face it… it really wasn't working.

"So I was a little to busy thinking about making Kelly happy… so sue me! You could have came up with something while we were driving up here you know!" Brandon said trying not to get upset, but he really couldn't help it.

"Maybe I will think of something." Dylan said as he starred at the dashboard.

"Fine!" Brandon said looking out the window.

"Fine!" Dylan repeated as he continued to stare.

"You got nothing?" Brandon asked a few minutes later.

"I got nothing!" Dylan said feeling a little defeated.

Brandon continued to look out the window, watching the front door of Dan's house, waiting for something to happen. Just as he thought about this the front door opened and he saw Dan holding a little blonde beauty in his arms. That had to be Cassie, was all that was running through Brandon's mind as he smiled. Cassie was as beautiful as Kelly said she was… even more so because he was seeing her for the first time. He knew then what he was going to do, and maybe it would work.

"I got it… we just have to wait until Dan leaves Cassie alone, then we go in and get her!" Brandon said taking his eyes off of the little girl and turning to face Dylan.

"And what makes you think that he is going to leave her alone? He may be stupid but he's not an idiot! He's not gonna take his eyes off her for a second!" Dylan tried to reason with Brandon but it wasn't going to work.

"Dylan, look over there… you see that little blonde girl right there? That's Cassie… I'm sure of it, and I can't leave without her… D he has to leave her alone sooner or later, and I'm gonna be there when he does." Brandon said as he watched the two go inside.

"I can't believe I am doing this! Alright man… I'm with ya." Dylan said now understanding how Brandon felt.

Dylan couldn't believe that he could be so blind to something that was staring him straight in the face. Without asking he knew how Brandon felt about Kelly, it was all over his face. The love in his eyes was all that Dylan needed to see to realize why she had broken up with him in the first place. He knew that he could never love Kelly the way that Brandon loved her, and he defiantly couldn't love someone who wasn't his child. He was going to help Brandon get Cassie back, but then he was going to back off and let them live their lives.

"I'm gonna get a closer look." Brandon said getting out of the car.

"Wait for me… I'm not letting you do this alone." Dylan said as he got out of the car as well and followed Brandon up to the side of the house.

Brandon had seen Cassie sitting in the living room of the house watching cartoons on the television and laughing as she ate her grilled cheese sandwich. Of course Dan was sitting in the chair next to her watching her every move. It was becoming clear to Brandon that his plan wasn't going to work and that they would have to go back to the car and think of something else before it got too late. He wanted to have Cassie back in Kelly's arm before the sun set

**_Casa Walsh _**

Kelly came down the stairs in one of Brandon's black t-shirts, but before she could get outside Andrea saw her and went to talk to her. The two girls stepped outside to talk on the steps. That was when Kelly realized that Brandon had left without her. That was also when she finally decided that it was time to tell her what she was going to do. After all she needed someone else on her side and Andrea had always been a good listener and a good friend.

"Something's going on… care to tell me what that is?" Andrea asked as she put her hand out and motioned for Kelly to sit.

"I can't wait any longer… the police aren't doing anything to get Cassie back…" Kelly began but Andrea had to interrupt.

"What are you talking about? They are doing everything they can!" Andrea started.

"Why are you defending them? This isn't your daughter who is missing, it is mine, and it doesn't feel like they are doing anything… but I am… you can come if you want to… but I am getting my little girl back right now!" Kelly said as she headed over to her car.

"Then you are going to let me drive!" Andrea said knowing how upset Kelly was at the moment.

"Fine… the address is 7915 Kingston Drive." Kelly said handing Andrea the piece of paper she had written the address on.

" Long Beach?" Andrea asked recognizing the street name.

"That's all I have to go on! I have to do this!" Kelly said waiting for Andrea to start driving.

It took Andrea a little while but eventually she started Kelly's car and the two began the drive to Long Beach. Kelly wasn't sure what she was going to do once they got there, but she did know that she wasn't going to leave until she had her little girl back in her arms again. Andrea looked over at her friend and knew that even though this wasn't what they should be doing, for some reason it felt like it was the right thing to do. She couldn't stand to see Kelly hurt anymore, plus if her gut was right, as it usually was, Brandon was already up there.

"Where is Brandon?" Andrea asked just wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"He's already up there. He was supposed to wait for me and we were both supposed to get her back together…" Kelly began.

"Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt too… I mean you did say that Dan hurt you, right?" Andrea asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah." Kelly said as she finally realized what this was all about.

"I don't think Brandon was trying to upset you… I think he was trying to protect you." She said as she glanced over at Kelly. "What are you thinking?" She asked noticing the look on her face.

"Turn around!" Kelly said as she finally realized what it was that Dan really wanted.

"What?" Andrea asked not understanding what was going on in Kelly's mind.

"Just turn around… I forgot something!" Kelly said as things starting to swirl around in her mind.

Things she didn't even know had anything to do with Dan or Cassie, but they were still there. The one thing she did know had something to do with both of them was Cassie's Teddy. That bear held the one thing that Dan wanted and Kelly had just about forgotten it. She smiled to herself as she remembered what it was that was so special about that little bear.

_Flashback To Kelly's House _

_It was right after Kelly and Dan had started going out… one week to be exact and Dan was standing next to her bed as he glanced up at the pillows. He saw the little brown teddy bear sitting right in the middle of the bed and he smiled. It was the perfect place to keep the thing he treasured more than anything, and he knew that Kelly would be honored to hold onto it for him. He had been searching for a place that he knew it would be safe and would never be lost. _

_Kelly noticed what he was looking at and picked up the bear that had helped her get through many lonely nights, when her dad left her, when her mom forgot to come home, and every time one of her step-dad's decided to abandon them. She had no idea what his fascination was with her bear, but she was going to find out, and what she heard was going to shock her and surprise her. _

_"What are you thinking?" She asked hugging the bear as she sat down on her bed. _

_"Kel, I have something very special that I would like to ask you to keep safe for me." He said as he reached into his pocket to find what he was looking for. _

_"Oh and what is that?" She asked her curiosity peeked. _

_"My Grandmother's ring… she gave it to me before she died and told me that it was very special and to keep it in a safe place… I can't think of a better place to keep than right here with you." Dan said knowing that this would be the thing that would keep them together forever. _

_"I'm honored really… but what does this have to do with my bear?" She asked him with a curious look on her face. _

_"I'm sorry… I noticed that your bear has a little hole in his back and I just figured that he must be very important to you." _

_"He is very important to me… my dad gave him to me for my first birthday and told me to never let him go." Kelly said watching Dan's every move. _

_"Would you mind if he held onto something important of mine?" Dan asked as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. _

_"You mean put the ring inside my bear and fix the hole?" Kelly was a little confused on what he was asking her to do. _

_"Yeah would that be okay?" Dan asked. _

_"Sure." Kelly said as she handed him the bear. _

**_Back To The Present_**

Andrea had gone back to the house and Kelly ran up the stairs and grabbed the little stuffed bear off of Brandon's bed… the last place that Cassie had it. She brought it back out to the car and they drove off again. Andrea was a little curious on why Kelly needed to grab the bear but she wasn't about to ask anymore questions. Instead she just drove to the address she had been given.

When they got there they saw Brandon's car and parked behind it. Kelly noticed that Brandon was standing up by the house and watching through one of the side windows. Dylan was sitting in the car and Andrea went to talk to Dylan while Kelly went straight for Brandon. She had a plan but it involved both of them and she needed to tell him what he needed to do.

" Brandon?" Kelly said just trying to get his attention.

"Kelly hey… I didn't leave without you… I just didn't want you to get hurt…" Brandon tried to explain why he didn't wait for her.

" Brandon that's okay… I'm not mad… in fact I need your help!" Kelly said holding the bear in her hands.

"I'm listening." Brandon said as she began to explain.

"I need to borrow your keys for a second…" She said as he handed them over and she ripped a hole in the back of the bear.

"What are you doing to Cassie's bear?" Brandon asked as he watched Kelly pull out the ring.

"This… its Dan's Grandmother's ring and he put it in there right after we started dating… I just realized that this is what he wanted all along. It wasn't about me or Cassie or the money… it was about the ring." Kelly said as she looked through the window and saw Cassie sitting on the couch.

"So what are we going to do now?" Brandon asked.

"Wait until Dan goes to bed and then we are sneaking in and exchanging the ring for Cassie, I will set the ring on the bed after you pick Cassie up and put the ring with a note attached to it saying that we are now even and to never contact me again. Then we are taking her home." Kelly said smiling as she watched her little girl inside the house.

Brandon didn't really have anything to say about what they were going to do. It was a better idea than what he had and in truth his plan wasn't going to work anyway. He took her hand in his and together they waited for nightfall. Dylan and Andrea had decided to take Kelly's car back to the Walshes and that was even better. They really didn't need both cars there.

Kelly watched as Dan put a blanket over Cassie and let her fall asleep on the couch before he went to his room and that was when Brandon and Kelly made their move, Kelly slipped the ring and the note in her pocket as Brandon opened the basement window, the only window that was big enough for them to get in, and the only one that was unlocked. Brandon went in first and helped Kelly through before he went to open the front door so that they could just walk out without having any problems. Kelly walked up the stair after him and went straight to the couch.

Brandon and Kelly looked down at little Cassie sleeping and before she could wake up Brandon put his arms under her back and legs and slowly lifted her up while Kelly placed the ring down and the note. After everything was in place the two quickly made their way to the front door and out to the car. Brandon put Cassie in the backseat and waited for Kelly to get in before he closed the door and got in himself. Soon the two were on their way back to Beverly Hills… Brandon driving and Kelly sitting in the backseat with Cassie as her little eyes began to open.

"Mommy!" She said happy to see Kelly's face.

"Yes baby it's me… I've got you… your safe." Kelly said as she hugged her little girl and cried.

"I was scared mommy… I thought you weren't gonna find me." Cassie cried too.

"How could I forget you sweetie? I love you!" Kelly said trying to explain it to her.

"I love you too mommy!" Cassie said just as Brandon pulled up to the house.


	17. Home Again!

**_Casa Walsh _**

****

It has been hours since anyone has seen or heard from Kelly or Brandon, and the gang is really starting to worry. Andrea had left to head back to the hospital about two hours ago, she never once let on that she knew where either of them were. Dylan sat quietly in the corner of the living room watching the clock on the wall. He wasn't about to tell anyone what they had been doing because that would have just worried the Walshes and Jackie more.

The clock on the wall read a quarter to twelve and all anyone could do was to stare at it. Erin had fallen asleep hours ago and Mel had offered to take her home, but Jackie didn't want to lose another one of her daughters… instead she was taken up to Brenda's room so that she could sleep without anyone waking her. Cindy, Jackie, and Mel were sitting on the couch talking while Jim sat in the nearby chair. Donna, David, Steve, and Brenda were sitting at the table in the kitchen trying to keep their minds off of what was going on.

"Where do you think they are?" Donna asked not being able to concentrate on anything else.

"Knowing Kelly she probably doing everything she can to get Cassie back." David said as he moved his piece four places closer to home.

"David… the card said move back four spaces, not forward." Brenda stated as she reached for his piece.

"No it didn't!" David defended.

"Ah it says it right here, buddy!" Steve said pointing to the card.

"Fine I guess its Brenda's turn then." David said as he looked out the window.

"SORRY!!!" Brenda called out as she took Steve's piece and switched it with her own, bring her closer to winning.

"Not fair Bren…" Steve started to say but David interrupted them.

"Guys, isn't that Brandon's car?" David asked watching the car pull up to the house.

"Yeah, who's in the backseat?" Steve asked as he got closer to the window.

Outside Brandon had gotten out and opened the backdoor up, before leaning in and taking a sleeping Cassie in his arms. Kelly woke up after realizing that the car had stopped and slowly slid out of the car after Brandon and Cassie. She closed the door and leaned her head on his left shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. He made sure that he wasn't going to drop Cassie before the two of them began walking towards the front door.

Inside Brenda had already told everyone in the living room that they were back and they had Cassie with them. Steve had gone directly to the front door and opened it, waiting for Brandon and Kelly to walk in. Just as the two got through the doorframe, the rest of the gang got to the door and are shocked to see the little girl sleeping soundly on Brandon's shoulder.

"How did you two get her?" Jim asked.

"We just snuck in and took her, just like he did to us…. Now if you will excuse me I think I have a couple very tired girls here." Brandon said as Kelly smiled never letting her arm leave his back.

"Yeah um… we'll see you tomorrow man. David said as he placed a small kiss on little Cassie's head before heading out the door with Donna.

"Glad she's home sweetie." Jackie said tucking a stray hair behind Kelly's ear before she headed up the stairs to get Erin.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us Brandon." Jim said as he took Cindy's arm and guided her back to the living room.

"Kel, I'm glad you found her…" Brenda wanted to say how sorry she was for letting this happen but Kelly stopped her.

"Me too… and don't worry I'm not blaming you for any of this." She said as Brandon began walking towards the stairs.

Upstairs in Brandon's room he had pulled out the cot and made it up for Cassie. Kelly tucked in her little girl for the first time in about a week and smiled. Brandon handed her one of his shirts to sleep in and walked into the bathroom to get ready himself. Kelly pulled the shirt on and sat on his bed hugging one of the pillows. A few minutes later she decided to lie down and watch the bathroom door.

"I'll be on the couch…" Brandon said as he opened the door to the hall.

"Stay with us… please." Kelly said not wanting to be alone.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Brandon asked unsure if she would think it was a good idea in the morning when Cassie woke up and saw them together.

"Yeah, I would rather feel safe and have to explain everything in the morning then be afraid again." Kelly said as he turned and walked back to the bed.

Then next morning Kelly woke up in Brandon's arms and had never felt so safe before in her life. She looked over at the cot and noticed that the bed was empty. Cassie had disappeared again, but before Kelly could freak out Cassie opened the bathroom door and saw Kelly awake. She ran towards the bed and climbed up to snuggle with Kelly, but when she saw Brandon she got a confused look on her face and that was when Kelly knew that she would have to have a few answers up her sleeve.

"Mommy… who's that?" She asked pointing at Brandon.

"That is Brandon… he helped me find you… this is his room." Kelly said with a smile as she watched Brandon sleep.

"Brenda's brother!?!" She somewhat asked, but yet she knew the answer.

"Yeah… he is her twin brother." Kelly said glad that they could have this talk.

"Can I wake him up? Please!" Cassie asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure." Kelly said as she braced herself for what was to come.

Cassie climbed over to the other side of the bed and started to jump up and down as she screamed for Brandon to wake up. It didn't take long before he was pulling the blanket over his head and hiding under the pillows. Kelly laughed knowing that he was playing a game and decided to join in.

"I think you might have to go in and get him." Kelly said as she heard Brandon groan.

"Get up!" Cassie yelled as she jumped on him.

"I'm up… I'm up, but I think someone needs to get… tickled!" Brandon said as he began tickling both Cassie and Kelly.

"Mommy help!" Cassie called as she laughed.

"Are you still having fun Cassie?" Kelly asked as she slid away from Brandon's grasp.

"I like him mommy…"

**_One Year Later… Beach Apartment _**

****

Brandon and Cassie where in the kitchen making breakfast while Kelly slept in her bedroom. He had been spending all of his free time with the two of them and was really getting to know Cassie. In fact he had even been driving her to and from school so that she didn't have to ride the bus. Kelly was still a little uneasy about leaving her with someone she didn't really trust, but she couldn't stay at the school all day, she had classes to go to herself.

Cassie had even taken a liking to Brandon, she loved it whenever he came over to see them, and even more so when he decided to stay the night. She loved that he wanted to take her places with them and would sit with her at night when she couldn't sleep. She loved it whenever he would read to her because he would change his voice for every character and he even let her try and read the book to. She wasn't very good at reading but with every new story they read together she got just a little bit better at it.

"Okay you remember what I told you to say?" Brandon asked handing her the tray.

"Yep… we made breakfast for you." Cassie said with a big smile.

"Right now let's go." Brandon said as they walked down the hall.

Inside Kelly's bedroom the sun began to shine through the slightly opened curtains. Soon Kelly's eyes were fluttering open as she looked around the room and noticed that neither Cassie nor Brandon where there. As soon as she was able to keep her eyes open she tried to get out of her bed, but before she could move the door opened and in walked six-year-old Cassie with a tray full of food.

"Mommy… we made you breakfast!" She said smiling as she carried the tray over to the bed.

"Wow, thank you baby… this looks great!" Kelly said taking the tray from her daughter.

"I thought you might be hungry." Brandon said from the doorframe as he held a cup of coffee and a little box.

"What do you have there?" Kelly asked watching him as he set the coffee cup down.

"Well the coffee was mine but this is for you… Cassie helped me pick it out… didn't you?" Brandon asked looking at the little girl.

"Yes I did." She said as she waited patiently for Brandon to finish.

"Kelly, I know that we are still very young, but I just couldn't picture my life without you or Cassie there with me… I love you both so much and would be honored if you would accept this…" He paused to open the box and show what was inside to her "as a symbol of my love for you. Will you marry me?" Brandon asked as he looked deep into her eyes before turning to Cassie.

"Mommy say something…" Cassie prompted still smiling.

At first all Kelly could do was stare at the ring that he was holding in front of her, she really didn't know if she could even trust her voice to even come out. Slowly she smiled and took the ring from him to get a better look at it. She knew she had to say something, but she just couldn't get the words to come out. She wanted to say them so badly, but the only thing she could seem to do was nod her head up and down.

"I will." Finally she was able to get the words out.

"Yeah?" Brandon question as she continued to nod her head.

"Can I call you daddy now?" Cassie asked as Brandon hugged Kelly.

"Sure you can… just not around Grandma okay?" Brandon told her.

"Deal… Daddy… can we go to the park?" Cassie asked testing out the way it sounded.

"How about we let mommy get dressed and then we can all go." Brandon said as he stood up and waited for her to jump into his arms.

"Okay." She said as the two of them walked out of the bedroom to wait in the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Things are going to move a lot faster now that Cassie is back at home... I will just be touching on a few key moments as there is only going to be a four more chapters... I should have them up shortly... being as I have a little more time to write then I have had. Please let me know what you think of it so far! And to all of you who have already reviewed my story please continue I love the feedback. Thanks!**


	18. Perfection In White

* * *

It was about eight in the morning and Kelly was still asleep in her bed. Brenda had come over to get ready for the wedding that would be happening later that day. As soon as she walked in she noticed Donna and Cassie in the kitchen eating breakfast, but she couldn't see Kelly. It wasn't that she was running late or anything, it was just that she would want to be woken up so that she could make sure everything would be perfect.

"Hey guys where's Kelly?" Brenda asked walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy's still sleeping… Daddy… I mean Brandon came over really early and made us breakfast. Want some?" Cassie said as she took another bite of her waffles.

"That's okay sweetie where are the dresses?" She asked instead.

"Don't worry they are in my room, and David was supposed to drop off the tuxes at your house." Donna said as she finished her plate.

"Which he did I think he may have been a little hung over but he's there… anyone going to wake her up?" Brenda asked.

Back in the bedroom Kelly was starting to wake up because the sun began to shine through the windows. As she opened her eyes she noticed that there were red and pink rose pedals all over her bed. She noticed that the door was slowly opening as she saw Brenda peek her head in the door.

"Hey." Kelly said happily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Good morning… how ya feeling?" Brenda asked walking in and sitting down on the bed.

"Excited, nervous, unbelievably happy, and totally terrified." Kelly said with a giant grin on her face. "What time is it?" She asked after a minute or two.

"Eight thirty… and we all have hair appointments at nine forty-five." Brenda said not trying to rush her.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Kelly asked as she flung the covers over to one side of the bed and jumped out as she headed for the bathroom.

"I just got here and that was the same question I asked." Brenda said as she grabbed the sundress that was hanging on the back of the closet door.

"Thanks… I have no idea what I would do without you." Kelly said as Brenda handed her the dress.

"Oh you would probably go clinically insane and be institutionalize!" Brenda said trying to be funny.

"Ha-Ha-Ha… uh very funny Bren… uh can you make sure Cassie has a clean outfit…"

"Already on it." Brenda said before Kelly could finish what she was saying.

Brenda had been a guardian angel all morning and had made sure everything was going to go smoothly. She had double checked with the lifeguards to make sure that the beach was going to be cleared for the ceremony, she called the caterers to make sure the food was going to be there on time, she helped set up the dance floor, tables and chairs for the reception and made sure that they made it to their hair appointments on time. There wasn't going to be a single thing that was going to ruin this day for her and Brenda was going to make sure of that.

_**Casa Walsh **_

Brandon was up in his room with Steve, Dylan and David getting ready for the biggest day of his life. He couldn't believe that today had come so soon. It felt like just yesterday that he had proposed, but he couldn't be more ready… he wanted to be a part of Kelly and Cassie's life more that anything. After what had happened when Cassie had been kidnapped how could he not be? He felt that he needed to be there to protect them… after all the restraining order was about to expire and that meant that Dan could come back.

"What's going on in that head of yours Walsh?" Dylan asked leaning against the desk.

"The restraining order expires today. We've already extended it as long as they are going to let us; he hasn't given the cops any reason not to." Brandon said checking the mirror to make sure his tie was straight.

"Maybe he's learned his lesson and is going to stay away." Steve said sitting on the bed.

"I hardly doubt that's the reason… he's probably just waiting for it to expire before he tries anything else." David added.

"That's why I'm not going to let that happen again." Brandon said as he walked out of the room.

_**The Beach **_

It was time for the wedding to start and everything was perfect. The girls looked beautiful in their lilac purple dresses and the guys were picture perfect in their black tuxes. Brandon was standing up next to the priest waiting for Kelly to walk down the aisle. Soon the music started and little Cassie was seen walking down the aisle holding Erin's hand as she sprinkled flower pedals on the ground. Both of the little girls looked beautiful in their matching flower girl dresses. Next were Dylan and Brenda. Brandon smiled at his sister as she gracefully walked towards him. She kissed his cheek and wished him luck before she took her place. Steve and Andrea followed them both with giant grins on their faces. Donna and David were the last to walk down the aisle and took their places before the wedding march played. Kelly stepped out into view and everyone stood up as she walked down the aisle with her mom by her side.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The Priest asked.

"Her mother…" Jackie began as a man could be seen running down the aisle.

"…and her father do." Bill Taylor said as he made his way up to them.

"Dad you made it." Kelly said as she smiled and gave him a big hug.

"How could I miss my little girl's wedding?" Bill said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down in the front row.

As the ceremony continued a man could be seen in the background just watching the whole thing take place. He knew that he should be anywhere but there, but there was something he had to say to Kelly. It was something that he had been holding inside for the past two years and since the restraining order had been thrown out that morning, he had every right to be there.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest said as Brandon and Kelly shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone clapped as the two kissed and as it ended Kelly opened her eyes and noticed the man standing in the back behind everyone. In fact she was so shocked that she had to close her eyes real tight and reopen them just to make sure she wasn't imagining it… nope he was still there.

"Dan…" Kelly said just loud enough for Brandon to hear.

"Cassie, come here…" Brandon said as he picked her up and put his arm protectively around Kelly as Dan walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked looking from Dan to Cassie and Brandon.

"Don't worry… I didn't come to cause any trouble for the three of you… I just wanted to say thank you… for remembering the ring… It meant a lot to me… I'll leave you alone now." Dan said as he began walking away.

"Dan about Cassie…" Kelly began.

"Don't worry… she's all yours… congratulations on your marriage… bye Kelly." Dan said not looking back.

_**Casa Walsh **_

The day was almost over and the gang had all decided to go back to the Walshes for their own personal celebration. Cassie was sitting on Brandon's lap smiling to no end because she had a surprise for Brandon and Kelly. David saw the look on the little girl's face and knew that now she was ready. She had been too afraid to try this at the reception because of what had happened, but it was time now. David walked into the dining room and grabbed the portable keyboard he had brought to the reception and started to set it up in the corner of the living room. When he was done with that Cassie slid off of Brandon's lap and stood up in front of everyone.

"Mommy and Brandon, Uncle David and I have something we wanted to show you at the party, but I got scared. It's the song you like Mommy… Uncle David changed it a little." Cassie said as she slowly looked around the room.

"Well I think your mommy and I will love it… Go for it sweetie!" Brandon said a smile on his face to reassure her.

"Ready Cassie?" David asked and as she nodded he played the first notes of the song.

"Sometimes I know, you can read my mind

Deep down inside where my fears are hiding

Whisper so tender the way that you do

There's a love that's forever I've found in you…" Cassie sang a little off key, as Kelly slowly began to recognize the song was the one she wanted as their wedding song, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"I know sometimes, I ask you for the moon

Reach for a star and long to hold you

How could this love be so simple for you

Then you reach out and touch me

And suddenly I see…" Cassie looked over at David and he smiled at her.

"All that I need is you

Always forever with you

I feel your love and I realize

All I ever needed was you

Just you…" David joined her on the chorus as everyone in the room watched them.

"Once and a while a dream will come true

A moment in time created by you

Things less important start falling away

There's a truth down inside me

And I hear my heart say…" Cassie sang as she watched the love in Brandon and Kelly's eyes.

"All that I need is you

Always forever with you

I feel your love and I realize

All I ever needed was you

Just you…" David jumped in again.

"I remember a time

Love was so hard to find

I was never really satisfied

Needing what I just denied

Oh, but now I see

So suddenly…" Cassie smiled as Kelly and Brandon got up and stood next to her.

"All that I need is you

Always forever with you

I feel your love and I realize

All I ever needed was you

Just you…" They joined her this time.

"All I ever needed was you

Just you…" Cassie finished by herself.

The room was so quiet after she finished because they were all just so shocked at her beautiful voice she had. Yeah she had been a little shaky at first, but after the first verse her voice changed as she became more confident in herself. Brenda couldn't believe what she had just heard, and that was when she realized how much love Cassie and Kelly really shared.

"I love you Mommy." Cassie said as Kelly gave her the biggest hug she could.

"That was beautiful sweetie…" Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

"Great job Cassie!" Brandon said hugging her as well.

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" Cassie asked knowing that they were leaving the next morning to go on their honeymoon.

"Actually Cassie… your mom and I had something else in mind. How would you like to move into that house we drove by yesterday?" Brandon asked knowing how much she had loved that house.

"The one down the street?" Cassie asked getting excited.

"That's the one baby." Kelly added, but all Cassie could seem to do was shake her head up and down.

"What are you talking about Brandon?" Jim asked with this confused look on his face.

"Dad… the house down the street has just gone on the market and let's face it… the beach apartment is just getting to crowded for us to stay there… instead of our honeymoon in the Caribbean we are going to put an offer on the house. It's a great house and we fell in love with it when we first saw it." Brandon said putting his arm around Kelly.

"Hey B, I got an idea why don't you two take a room at the Beverly Hills Hotel… on me… and the Walshes or your mom can watch Cassie tonight." Dylan said as Cassie held Kelly's leg tighter.

"What is it baby?" Kelly asked bending down to Cassie's level.

"I don't want to stay here…" Cassie said afraid because of what had happened last time.

"Sweetie that's not going to happen again… I promise!" Kelly said knowing that this might not work.

"NO!!!" Cassie shouted.

"Cassie… would you feel better if you stayed with Grandma Jackie?" Brandon asked.

"No I wanna go home… I wanna sleep in my own bed." She said crying.

"Kel, David and I will take her home… Is that going to be okay?" Donna asked Cassie.

"Do I have to be in my room alone?" She asked.

"No sweetie… I can stay in there with you." Donna said smiling sweetly at her.

"Okay… Goodnight Mommy… Goodnight Daddy." Cassie whispered in Brandon's ear.

"Goodnight Cassie… we'll see you in the morning." Brandon began.

"I love you… don't stay up to late." Kelly finished as Cassie gave her one last hug.

As soon as the two pulled apart Donna took Cassie's hand and they headed for the door, meeting David there before heading out to the car. Dylan grabbed the phone and reserved the best hotel room in the place and said just to bill it to his room. As soon as he hung up he turned to his best friend.

"Okay it's all set… anything you two need is on me… room service you name it… I am buying tonight." Dylan said as he looked over at Kelly who was mouthing, 'I'm sorry' to him.

"Thanks man!" Brandon said giving him a quick hug as Dylan mouthed, 'Its okay' back to Kelly.


	19. A Growing Family

**_Three Months After The Wedding..._**

Kelly woke up that morning feeling wonderful; things had been going great... Cassie was getting perfect scores on her spelling tests in her second grade class and Brandon was finally doing something he loved to do. In fact, she was even getting to do some things she had wanted to do, like volunteer work... she had wanted to do that since she started her Child Psychology class and she had just gotten the okay to start at the college day care center. It was, a dream come true until she walked into Cassie bedroom to wake her for school.

The seven-year-old was curled up in a ball on her bed, clutching her stomach, and crying that it hurt. Kelly had gotten a notice from the school saying that the flu had been going around and she just knew that, that was what her baby girl had. She felt bad for Cassie as she walked over to her and felt her forehead, just to see if she had a temperature and sure enough she was burning up. Kelly grabbed the phone that was next to the bed and called Brandon at the Condor. He had gone in early that morning to finish up a few things, and she knew that he would want to know what was going on right away.

"Condor…" Brandon said into the phone as he typed away on the computer.

"Hey it's me..." Kelly began but Brandon interrupted her.

"Hey me what's up?" Brandon asked into the phone trying to be funny because he knew who it was.

" Brandon this is serious Cassie is sick, she is burning up and I'm taking her in to see Dr. Emery." Kelly started.

"Give me ten minutes and I will be right there." Brandon said as he hit the save button and took his disk out of the computer.

"Mommy I don't feel good." Brandon could hear Cassie say over the phone.

"I know baby... its going to be okay." Kelly said to her. "Hurry back." She said to Brandon before hanging up.

The next few days were the worst days of Kelly's life. She had felt so bad for Cassie that she had told the day care center that she wouldn't be in until next week and then she had decided that she was going to skip all of her classes, at least until Cassie was feeling better. Brandon had wanted to do the same, but one of them needed to be at school. He did however make sure that on her test days that she actually went to class. He would tell her that while being with Cassie was important so was graduating and that he would stay with Cassie while she took her tests.

This was how things had gone for the next week and before they knew it Cassie was feeling better. Now that was all well and good for Cassie, but that was also when Kelly had begun to feel nauseous all the time. She just figured she had caught Cassie's flu bug, but after it had persisted for two more weeks Brandon started to get worried. He kept asking Kelly to make a doctor's appointment just to find out what was wrong, but she kept telling him that she didn't need to see the doctor and that is what had caused the conversation they were having that morning.

" Brandon I'm fine." Kelly said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Really, is that why you have been throwing up two… three times a day?" Brandon asked back.

"How do you know its three times a day?" Kelly asked opening the door.

"Brenda…" Brandon started.

"Brenda… I should have known she would tell you." Kelly said looking away from him.

"Kel, she cares about you… she's just as worried as I am. Please just go to the doctor!"

"Mommy!" Cassie called from her bedroom.

"I have to see what she needs… we'll talk later." Kelly said about to walk out the door.

"I want you to go somewhere with me this afternoon." Brandon said brushing her arm with his hand.

"Fine, but it better not be the doctor." Kelly said as she walked out of the room.

Brandon waited for her to leave their bedroom before he picked up the phone and called the doctor's office. He did feel a little guilty knowing that she didn't want him to take her to the doctor, but he didn't have a choice. He was tired of all of her complaining, and in truth, he wanted to know what was going on just as much as she did, and no matter how much she had tried to tell him she was fine he knew that she didn't even believe that one.

**_Later On That Afternoon… _**

Kelly had been watching the clock all morning and now that one o'clock had come she was a little nervous. Cassie's would be out of school in an hour and Brandon had said that they had somewhere to be at one forty-five, so she had asked Brenda and Dylan to watch Cassie until they got back. Now she just had to find something to do to pass the time until Brandon picked her up. She walked into the master bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test she had bought at the drugstore after she had dropped Cassie off at school that morning.

She thought to herself that this was different than before… she wasn't alone this time… she had Brandon… she didn't have to hid this from anyone… she was married and happy, but something kept pulling her back to the last time she had done this. In truth, she was afraid… afraid that it would be negative and she had just been so stressed that she had caused her body to miss a period. Of course, that got her on a completely different thought train… _What if I am pregnant? _She thought to herself… _Are we really ready for another child? Can I really do this again? Stop it! You can do this… it's just a test… it doesn't mean anything until a doctor confirms it. _Finally, she took the box in her hands again and decided that it was now or never, and she just really needed to know.

When Brandon walked into the bedroom he noticed her sitting on the bed starring at the bathroom door. This wasn't like her and he wasn't sure what was bugging her, but the only way he was going to find out was if he asked. Just as he was about to open his mouth though, she took a deep breath and walked toward the bathroom door. She went in and came out with in a few seconds holding something in her hand. Brandon wasn't quite sure what it was, but he was curious.

"I can't do this by myself this time… Here… What does it say?" Kelly said handing him the pregnancy test that was in her hand.

"Before I tell you… did you really think you were alone in this?" Brandon asked as he tried to read her expression.

"I don't know… I just know that with Cassie I wasn't happy and excited like most people are… I was terrified… I felt like a prisoner in my own body… That's why I didn't want to go to the doctor. I didn't want to find out like that again… part of me still doesn't want to know." Kelly said closing her eyes as she waited for him to answer her.

"Well how do you feel right now… don't think about this test in my hand… do you want this right now… with me?" Brandon asked giving her absolutely no clue as to what the test said.

"I guess I am a little afraid that things aren't going to be the same anymore… It's not going to be just you, me, and Cassie… I have to think about her… and I don't know how she will feel about us having a baby. She could feel left out, or like we are replacing her with the baby, and I don't want her to feel like that… I want her to feel safe… something I never really felt as a child." Kelly said still not opening her eyes.

"So this is all about Cassie and not you?" Brandon asked wondering if he was getting to how she really felt. "Because personally I love Cassie to pieces and I think she's a great kid… and she will make an even better big sister. I've seen her with Erin… she is so protective of her, just like I am with Brenda… just like any big sister or brother is. I think you are afraid that I am going to leave you… and let me tell you that if you think that, you are completely wrong… I love you and I would never leave you."

"I do want this… I just don't know if I am ready to go through it again." Kelly finally said opening her eyes to face him.

"Well ready or not… it's happening… and I'm not going anywhere, except maybe the doctor's to confirm this test!" He somewhat joked as he waved the positive test in front of her.

"No way!" Kelly shouted as she grabbed the test from his hands so that she could see for herself.

It took a few minutes for it to actually sink in, but as soon as it did a small smile appeared on her face. This time it was different. She sat there for a few more minutes before they realized what time it was and soon the two were on their way out the door. The whole way to the doctor's office Kelly just sat there thinking about how different it was going to be this time. Every now and then Brandon would look over at her and smile to himself after he saw how happy she was... Things were going to work out.

**_The Doctor's Office..._**

Once they got to the doctor's office they took a seat in the waiting room until it was their turn to be seen. As soon as Kelly's name was called she got up and grabbed Brandon's hand and together they walked down the hall to the examination room. It was there that the doctor had confirmed what both of them already knew, but that was how it was supposed to be. Doctor Jameson just sat there and watched their reaction to the news, and noticed how different it was than the last time he had to tell her. He was glad that she was happier about this one.

"Thank you Dr. Jameson." Brandon said as they got up to leave.

"Now Kelly I want to see you back here next month for your first check up okay?" Dr. Jameson said as he shook both of their hands.

"I'll see you then." Kelly said before turning and walking out the door.

"Now was that so hard?" Brandon asked once they were in the hallway.

"Don't push it Brandon!" Kelly said giving him a 'This isn't funny' look.

"Okay let's go home then." Brandon said as the two walked to the desk to make Kelly's next appointment.

**_Brandon and Kelly's house… _**

Brenda had called the rest of the gang as soon as she figured out where Brandon and Kelly had gone and why they were keeping it to themselves. She had gone into the master bedroom to help Cassie look for something she had left in there, and as they were looking she noticed the pregnancy test on the bed. She tossed the blanket over it before Cassie could see it because she wasn't sure if they wanted her to know yet, but that had given her plenty of time to read it herself.

"So how do you know she's pregnant?" Donna asked curious on why Kelly hadn't told her yet.

"I saw the test sitting on their bed okay… I wasn't even supposed to find out." Brenda said as a car pulled into the driveway.

"Okay they're here…" David said as he let the curtain fall back in front of the window.

Everyone went back to their places in the living room; so that Brandon and Kelly wouldn't catch on that they knew. However, that wasn't going to last long because little Cassie had overheard the conversation Brenda and Donna were having a little while ago and you kids… they can't keep anything a secret! The guys decided that the best thing to do was to pretend that they knew nothing, and that they were just told to come over.

"So when should we tell everyone?" Brandon asked opening the door.

"Something tells me that they might already know… look in the living room." Kelly said pointing to the other room.

"Mommy!" Cassie shouted as she ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Kelly asked hoping that Cassie didn't know yet, she didn't want to make her wait forever to meet her new sibling.

"Good… I drew a bunny! Auntie Brenda put it on the fridge for you... Mommy, are you having a baby?" Cassie asked innocently.

"Where did you hear that sweetie?" Kelly asked as she glanced over at Brenda.

"Auntie Brenda and Donna were talking about it." Cassie said as she played with a piece of Kelly's hair.

"Yeah sweetie… you are going to have a new baby brother or sister… how do you feel about that?" Kelly asked her.

"I'm not going to be your baby anymore?" Cassie asked looking over at Brandon.

"You will always be our baby… you're just going to have to share us with the new baby." Brandon said noticing that Kelly was getting tired holding her so he took her out of her arms.

"Can I tell everyone Daddy?" Cassie asked Brandon quietly.

"How about we tell them together?" Brandon asked and Cassie nodded as they walked into the living room.

"Mommy's having a baby!" Cassie said bouncing in Brandon's arms.

"Kel is that true?" David asked his stepsister.

"Do you not want to be an Uncle again?" Kelly asked with a big grin on her face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." David said getting up to hug her.

"Congratulations Kel…" Brenda and Donna said in unison as they too gave her a hug.

"I'll talk to you later." Kelly said when she hugged Brenda.

The rest of the gang took their turn hugging both Brandon and Kelly, and telling Cassie how lucky she was before they all decided to get something to eat. Soon everyone was off to the Peach Pit… after all they had to tell Nat the good news too! After dinner Brandon and Kelly took Cassie over to Casa Walsh so that they could tell Jim and Cindy and then it was off to the Silver residence so that they could tell Jackie and Mel the good news.

"So when is my grandchild due?" Jackie asked genuinely happy for her daughter.

"This is a welcome change…" Kelly said remembering last time.

"Different circumstances this time around." Jackie said waiting for the answer to her question.

"I'm due May ninth." Kelly said as she waited for what was to come.

"That's two days before Graduation…" Jackie said calmly as she watched Cassie sleep in Brandon's arms.

"I know but this is not going to stop me from Graduating." Kelly said with a smile.

**_Flash Forward to Graduation Day…_**

It is the morning of Graduation and Brandon had decided to get up a little earlier to make sure that Cassie had eaten before Grandma Jackie came to pick her up that morning. The ceremony was at ten and Brandon was going to let Kelly get as much rest as she could. After all she was two days overdue and was miserable… she wanted this little one to come out so badly, but she also wanted to walk across that stage.

"Ready to go Cassie?" Brandon asked as Jackie walked in the front door.

"I wanna tell Mommy good luck first!" Cassie said practically begging him.

"Okay let's go see Mommy then." Brandon said as they headed for the stairs.

Upstairs Kelly had just finished getting dressed when Cassie came running in and Brandon trailed behind her. Cassie jumped up on the bed and gave Kelly a big hug before she wished her good luck and ran back out of the room. Kelly giggled at her daughter never ending energy as she watched her run out the door. She then put her hand on her abdomen as she took a deep breath and held it for a moment. Brandon gave her a concerned look as she slowly let the breath out.

"You okay?" He asked walking towards her.

"Yeah… fine… the baby is just kicking up a storm that's all." Kelly said with a smile as she grabbed her cap and gown and started to walk out the door.

"You're not just saying that because you want to walk across that stage with everyone else are you?" Brandon asked as she turned back towards him.

" Brandon I want this baby out now! If I was in labor you'd know… trust me!" Kelly said turning back to the door a pained look evident on her face.

**_CU Football Field… _**

****

Kelly was standing in line right behind David because the school still knew her as Kelly Taylor. David had noticed the way she had been breathing the past few minutes… she was obviously in labor, but she didn't want anyone to know. Brandon kind of figured that she was and that was why he had asked David to keep an eye on her, just to make sure she was going to be okay to walk across that stage, and to help her if she needed it.

"Hey Kel… are you in labor?" David asked after he heard her gasp.

"Don't tell Brandon okay… I want to finish this… please David!" She begged as she placed her hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Fine… but if you need help walking across that stage just say so…" David said knowing that it was a bad idea, but she really wanted to so this.

"I will… let's go." Kelly said as the commencement started.

"David Silver…" The dean called as David walked up to get his diploma. "Kelly Taylor…" The dean continued, but Kelly just stood there.

"David…" She said as he walked back towards her.

"What's the matter?" David asked wondering why she wasn't moving.

"My water just broke…" Kelly said gripping his arm, bent over in pain, as a contraction ripped through her body.

"Kel what's wrong?" Brandon said running up to the front of the line with Brenda close behind.

"We gotta get her to the hospital!" David said as he put one of her arms around his neck.

Brandon took his arm and wrapped it around her, trying to support her, the best he could as they walked down the aisle. The rest of the gang got up and followed as soon as they realized what was going on. Brandon and Kelly's parents even got up out of their seats and headed to the hospital with them. Today was definitely going to be a day that neither of them would forget.


	20. And Baby Makes Four

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry guys I smashed my thumb in my car door a few days ago so I couldn't really type, but it is much better now. I hope you like this chapter it took me a little longer than I thought it would.

* * *

****

Brandon pulled the car up to the emergency room doors and ran around to the passenger side door. Kelly was calm again, mainly because the last contraction had just ended and the majority of the pain had subsided, and she gave Brandon a reassuring smile before carefully getting out of the car. David was sitting in the backseat and jumped out to help. They both took Kelly into the emergency room and sat her down in one of the chairs. Brandon then went to check her at the reception desk.

"Excuse me but my wife is in labor." Brandon said.

He was trying to stay calm and for the most part it was working. Inside however, he was a complete mess... he had never been through this before so he was totally freaking out. He wasn't sure how things were supposed to go he just knew that he was excited and terrified all at the same time. He looked over at Kelly, who was smiling at him, and he thought, _'How can she be so calm?' _and then he realized that this wasn't new to her. He smiled back at her and finished with the receptionist before he went and sat down next to her.

"Okay so they are going to have someone take you to the room shortly... How ya feeling?" He asked somewhat knowing the answer.

" Brandon you really need to calm down... I'm fine... just don't ask me that question in a few hours!" Kelly said half serious and half joking.

**_Three Hours Later..._**

Out in the waiting room, Cassie was sitting on Jackie's lap wondering what it was that was taking so long. David was sitting in a chair not too far away absently tapping his hand on the end table next to him. Brenda and Donna were talking about something they had planned for next week. Dylan was standing down the hall in front of a giant window, just staring at the babies in the nursery. A few minutes later Andrea saw him as she walked down the hallway and decided to stand next to him.

"She'll be fine you know." Andrea said noticing the worried look on Dylan's face.

"It's not Kelly I'm worried about." Was all he said as he continued to stare through the window.

"Then who are you worried about?" Andrea asked as she watched him step back from the window.

Dylan glanced over at Brenda, just for a second, and then turned back to the window. He wasn't ready to talk yet and Andrea realized that. She also noticed that every once and a while Brenda would look in their direction and slightly smile. She wondered if the two of them had secretly gotten back together and were just trying to act like nothing was going on, or if they had finally come to the realization that they belonged together.

"Is it Brenda?" Andrea asked cautiously.

"Why would I be worried about Brenda... she's just a friend." Dylan said quicker than he probably should have.

"What are you two hiding?" Andrea asked knowing that she was getting to him.

"Nothing because nothing is going on between us... we are just friends... like we have been for the past three years." Dylan said trying not to lose his cool.

"Right and that is why you two are stealing glances at each other from across the room... and that is why she is staring at you with those puppy dog eyes all the time... and why you are defending yourself instead of just telling me the truth." Andrea said knowing that he was going to crack sooner or later.

"Nothing is going on and I am not defending myself." Dylan said flatly as he stared blankly at the baby in front of him.

"Come on Dylan, you know that I know you better than that... you can trust me!" Andrea said not wanting to let this go until she found out the truth.

"Fine you want me to tell you... I will... okay... we are seeing each other... but not in the way you think. She came over to my place a few days ago and told me that she was thinking about leaving and she wanted to know what to do. I told her that I didn't want her to go, but if that was what she had to do then I would live with it..." Dylan said as he took his right hand from his pocket.

"Is she going to go?" Andrea asked wanting to know the answer.

"She said she had to think about it." Dylan said calmly.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about... she's not going anywhere without you." Andrea said before she walked towards the rest of the gang.

**_Six Hours Later..._**

Cassie was now sitting on the floor in front of one of the tables as she played Go Fish with David and Jackie. It was something to pass the time and it was keeping her mind off of how long they had been at the hospital... or at least that is what they all thought. Dylan was still standing in front of the nursery window and Brenda decided to go up to him. Donna and Andrea both decided to try their luck at Go Fish with the rest of them because they needed to do something else.

"Mind if we join you?" Donna asked sitting next to Cassie.

"No we can start over right everyone?" Jackie said watching as the little girl set all of her cards down and began mixing them all up.

"Uncle David?" She asked as she watched him deal the cards out.

"What is it Cassie?" He asked back looking up at her for a brief second.

"Why is it taking so long?" She asked flatly.

"Because it takes a long time to have a baby." David said hoping that he wouldn't have to explain it further.

"I don't want to wait anymore... I wanna see Mommy." Cassie said sadly.

"I know you do, but we have to wait for the doctor to say we can go in and see her." David said as he looked towards Jackie for help.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie baby... why don't I tell you a story." Jackie said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Okay... but I still want to see Mommy." Cassie said getting up.

**_Eight Hours Later..._**

Everyone had been there for seventeen hours waiting for Kelly to have the baby and finally all their waiting had paid off. Brandon walked out into the waiting room and noticed that the one person he wanted to tell was fast asleep in the chair next to Jackie. Instead of waking her he just decided to tell everyone else... after all Cassie couldn't go in just yet. Brenda and Dylan both saw Brandon and walked over to the rest of the gang to hear the news.

"So what is it?" Brenda asked wanting to know if she had a niece or a nephew.

"A girl... we had a healthy little girl... seven pounds four ounces... nineteen inches long... and so beautiful." Brandon said with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey what I miss?" Steve said running up to them from the elevator doors with Jim and Cindy.

"Kelly just had a little girl!" Brenda said smiling.

"Congrats man!" Steve said still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm a Grandma?" Cindy said a little shocked but yet thrilled.

"Sounds a little scary doesn't it?" Jackie said as Cindy nodded.

"Can we see her?" Donna asked as little Cassie opened her eyes hearing all the commotion.

"Their cleaning her up right now..." Brandon started.

"Daddy... can I see Mommy now?" Cassie asked to tired to care that everyone heard her call Brandon her dad.

"Yes sweetie you can." Brandon said picking her up.

"We'll wait." David said as Brandon turned to walk back into the room with Cassie.

Inside the room Kelly was holding her new baby girl and smiling while Brandon came in with a tired Cassie in his arms. However, as soon as Cassie saw Kelly she wasn't tired anymore. In fact as soon as she noticed the baby she got all excited. She was happy to be a big sister and was not shy about showing it.

"Mommy!" Cassie said happily.

"Hey baby... do you want to meet your baby sister?" Kelly asked quietly.

"What's her name?" Cassie asked as she looked at her sister's face.

"Kaile (Kay Leigh) Rose." Kelly said as she looked at Brandon.

"That's a pretty name..." Cassie began. "Hi, Kaile my name is Cassie... I'm your big sister!" She finished.

Brandon and Kelly both let out a little chuckle at that, but then Brandon noticed how tired Kelly looked and decided that is was probably best if they let her get some rest. After all neither of them were going to get very much of that in the next few months.

"Hey Cassie... why don't we let Mommy and Kaile get some sleep?" Brandon somewhat question and somewhat told her.

"Okay... I love you Mommy... and I love you Kaile!" Cassie said blowing them a kiss.

"I love you too sweetie." Kelly said before they left the room.

**_The Next Day… _**

Kelly was sitting in the hospital bed just watching little Kaile sleep when one of the nurses came in to take her into the nursery. It was the same nurse from the night before and just like the night before Kelly wasn't ready to let her baby out of her sight, not after everything she had gone through with Cassie. She wasn't about to risk losing another daughter.

"I need to take her back to the nursery now!" The nurse said.

"You are not taking her anywhere… I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that… it's just a few years ago my daughter was kidnapped and I just… I don't feel comfortable leaving her with strangers." Kelly said as Cassie peeked in the door and Brandon pushed the door open.

"Mommy!" Cassie said running up to the bed.

"I understand perfectly." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Brandon asked turning his head to the door and then back towards Kelly.

"I can't let her go… and the nurse wanted to bring her to the nursery." Kelly said as she moved over in the bed so that Cassie could sit next to her.

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Cassie asked playing with the blanket on the bed.

"I think they are letting us out of here tomorrow baby…" Kelly started to say when a few more friends walked into the room.

"Mind if we come in?" Brenda said as Dylan stood next to her in the doorway.

"Not at all… Kaile is right here." Kelly said smiling.

"She's so beautiful Kel…" Brenda said looking down at the little girl.

"She's got your eyes Kel…" Dylan said as Kaile grabbed his finger in her little hand.

"Yeah and Brandon's hair… at least the color anyway!" Kelly said looking over at Brandon.

"Does she have anything of mine Mommy?" Cassie asked.

"She sure does baby… she has your dimples…" Kelly said putting her hands up to Cassie's face and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Okay Cassie, remember the thing we have to finish at home, before Mommy gets home…" Brandon said as he held his hand out for her to take.

"The surprise Daddy?!?" She questioned excitedly.

"That's right should we go?" Brandon asked and Cassie nodded.

"I'll see you two later… I love you." Kelly said giving Cassie a hug before she got down.

"I love you too." Brandon said giving both his girls a kiss before he left.

"We'll help… see ya tomorrow Kel." Dylan said as he and Brenda headed towards the door.

Kelly waited until everyone left the room before she slowly got up and walked over to where little Kaile was lying in her crib. She took Kaile in her arms and smiled down at the little baby girl. She couldn't believe how perfect she looked… of course, every mother always thinks her baby is the most beautiful baby in the world and Kelly was no exception to this. She spent the rest of the afternoon holding Kaile in her arms, never really wanting to let her go.

**_Brandon and Kelly's House… _**

Brandon and the rest of the gang where busy in the third bedroom repainting it and changing the décor from baby blue to light pink, they had thought that Kaile was going to be a boy. Steve and David were busy taking all of the furniture out of the room so that Brenda and Donna could paint the room. Brandon, Cindy and Andrea were all downstairs sorting through some of Hannah's old baby clothes seeing how much of it could be used for Kaile. Dylan was busy outside with Cassie and Jim as they tried to figure out how this swing set and play house went together.

"Grandpa you're doing it wrong." Cassie said watching Jim try to put two of the same thing together.

"How do you know that?" Jim asked her before realizing what he had been trying to do.

"Here Jimbo… Try this piece…" Dylan said handing him the correct piece.

"Can I help Auntie Brenda paint?" Cassie asked knowing that she wasn't much help out here.

"Why don't you go and ask Brandon if that's okay." Jim said not really wanting her to call Brandon Daddy until it was official.

Cassie jumped up from the step she was sitting on and ran inside the house to where she knew Brandon was. By the time she got to the kitchen she saw clothes piled everywhere. It wasn't just baby clothes that she saw either. Brandon was also doing the laundry, so that Kelly could actually focus on being home instead of running around making sure the house was clean.

"Daddy, can I help Auntie Brenda paint?" Cassie asked running up to him.

"Just be careful not to get the paint all over and I think you can." Brandon said as she squealed and ran up the stairs.

By that night the room was painted and all of the furniture was put back where it was supposed to be. Brandon had taken Cassie to go and see Kelly and the baby for a little while because they had said that they would. Once they got back to the house everyone was ready to get some much needed sleep. They had all pitched in and gotten the house clean and the nursery ready… complete with name plate. They even had some extra paint and supplies that they were able to touch up Cassie room and give her a little bit of flare in there.

**_The Next Afternoon… _**

The gang was all waiting in Brandon and Kelly's living room waiting for Brandon's car to pull into the driveway. Cassie was sitting on the couch watching out the window so that she could tell everyone when they got there. Soon Cassie saw the car coming up the street and pull into the driveway.

"They're home… They're home!!!" Cassie shouted as she ran over to Uncle David.

"Okay… Thanks Cassie! I'll get the door." Dylan said walking over to the door.

Outside Brandon was walking around to the passenger side of the car so that he could open the door for Kelly. She was still moving a little slow and in a little bit of pain, but it was well worth it in her mind because she now had another beautiful little girl to take care of. Brandon took the car seat out of the backseat of the car and helped Kelly up the path to the house.

"How ya doing… you okay?" Brandon asked as they walked.

"Yeah… Brandon I'm fine… really don't worry about me." Kelly said as she went to open the door, but it opened before she got there.

"Surprise!" The gang shouted under the 'Welcome Home Kelly and Kaile' sign.

"Wow… you guys didn't have to…" Kelly began but Brenda interrupted her.

"We wanted to Kelly… now can I hold my niece?" Brenda asked.

"Of course you can, but can I sit down first." Kelly said as she slowly walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Yeah of course." Brenda said moving some pillows over so that Kelly could sit down.

"Mommy I wanna hold Kaile too." Cassie said sitting down next to Kelly.

"You sure can baby, but you have to wait until Auntie Brenda is done holding her." Kelly said as Brandon handed the baby to Brenda.

"Okay." Cassie said as she watched Kaile smile in Brenda's arms.

"Thanks Brandon." Kelly said smiling at him.

Things couldn't get any better than this. The house was clean and everything was perfect. Kelly was finally home with her family and that was all that she wanted. That night after everyone had gone home Kelly and Brandon where in their room just relaxing in each other's arms. Cassie was in her own room and baby Kaile was sleeping in the bassinet next to their bed. Kelly still wasn't ready to let her have her own room yet. She was still kind of going through some separation anxiety, but that would go away, it would just take a little time.


	21. I'm Not Afraid Anymore!

**_Author's Note: Well here it is... the final Chapter of I've Got A Secret... Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you would like a sequal or if it is fine the way it is... Thanks and without further adue the final chapter._**

* * *

**_One Month After Kaile Was Born… _**

It was a typical Friday morning at Brandon and Kelly's house, Cassie was eating breakfast at the table with Brandon before he took her to school and Kelly was in the living room feeding Kaile. As soon as Cassie was done with her bowl she got up and took it over to the sink to rinse it out before she went into the living room to say goodbye to Kelly and Kaile.

"You ready to go kido?" Brandon asked as he took the car keys off their hook by the front door.

"Yeah I just have to get my backpack from room." Cassie said as she got off the couch and went upstairs.

"Are you going to tell her what we are doing this afternoon?" Kelly asked looking up at him for a moment.

"I thought we could tell her together." Brandon said as the front door opened and in came Dylan and Brenda.

"Well if that isn't the luckiest baby in the world." Dylan said as he noticed Kelly was still feeding Kaile.

"Excuse me!" Brenda said elbowing him in the side.

"Ouch what was that for?" Dylan said knowing exactly what it was for.

"I think you know!" Brenda said just as Cassie was coming back downstairs.

"Know what?" Cassie asked as she walked over to where Kelly was sitting so that she could give her a hug.

"Hey Cassie how would you like to get out of school a little early today?" Brandon asked trying to get off the subject.

"Why do I need to get out of school early?" She asked not really wanting to leave early, she really loved school.

"Because we are going down to the courthouse today…" Kelly started.

"So that I can adopt you and Grandpa Walsh can't make you call me Brandon anymore!" Brandon said knowing that she hated having to call him Brandon.

"Yeah I wanna get out early!!!" Cassie shouted.

"Ssshhh… remember we have to be quiet when Kaile is around." Kelly reminded her.

"Sorry Mommy." Cassie said as she quickly gave her a hug and kiss, and ran out the front door.

Cassie wanted to get this particular school day over and done with because she wanted to go over to Casa Walsh and tell Grandpa Walsh that she was legally his grandchild, and she could call Brandon Daddy and it would be the truth. Brandon drove her to school and dropped her off at the front doors before he headed to work at the Beverly Beat.

**_Beverly Beat Newsroom… _**

Steve had taken the money his dad had given him to rebuild the paper and make it something worth reading and Brandon had decided that he was going to help him run it. Manly because Steve had no idea about what he was doing, plus Brandon hadn't had any luck getting a job with any other paper. It was time something good happened and that is what brought him to work that morning.

"Hey man… you're here early." Brandon commented when he saw Steve sitting at his desk.

"Layout is due by four today… I figured I would get a head start on it… what do you think?" Steve asked as Brandon came over to look at what he had done so far.

"I think the park fire should be on the front page instead of page four, and the Hollywood Hotspot should be moved into its space." Brandon said as he switched the two.

"Okay now all we need is something to fill this blank space right here." Steve pointed to page two where Brandon's editorials usually went.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect editorial for that… I'll have it to you before I leave." Brandon said as he walked over to his desk and turned on his computer.

"Wait, why do you have to leave early?" Steve asked totally forgetting he had been told last week.

"I'm adopting Cassie this afternoon remember? I told you last week." Brandon said looking over at him.

"I totally forgot… That's really today?" Steve said trying to remember when he was told.

"Yeah I have to pick her up at one from school then I have to run home to get Kelly and Kaile so that we can be at the courthouse by two thirty." Brandon said opening a file he had been working on.

**_The Beach Apartment _**

Kelly had taken Kaile over to the Beach Apartment because she was helping Donna with the clothing line she had been working on since Kaile was born. She had thought that since two of her friends had children that it would be neat to start a kid's line and see if she could get anyone to buy it. Kelly and Andrea had both offered to help in anyway that they could, and right now Donna needed Hannah and Kaile to see if the clothes she designed fit them.

"Oh Donna these are so adorable!" Andrea said as she held up one of the outfits Donna had made for Hannah to try on.

"You did a great job with these… can I keep this one?" Kelly asked holding up her favorite outfit.

"Let's just see if it fits her first!" Donna said a little frazzled because this was her future they were working on.

"Calm down… everything is going to go great with the buyers next week… and I already told you that Cassie and Erin with both model for you." Kelly said as Donna relaxed a little.

"Hannah will to… It's going to be great." Andrea added as she helped Hannah put on one of the outfits.

At about noon all of the outfits and been tried on and Donna was just finishing a few small adjustments to a few of the items because they were a little big on Kaile. As soon as she finished with the last outfit she sighed as she sat down next to Kelly on the couch. Andrea was standing in the kitchen making some sandwiches for all of them before Kelly had to get back to her place to meet Brandon.

"Lunch is served." Andrea said bringing the sandwiches over to them.

"Thanks guys!" Donna said glad that she had friends that where willing to go to all this trouble to make sure that she succeeded in what she was doing.

"Don't mention it… and I'll bring Cassie and Erin by tomorrow so that we can make sure their clothes fit." Kelly said as she ate her sandwich and rocked Kaile's carrier with her foot.

"This is going to work right?" Donna said still panicking about next week.

"Don't worry… it'll work… trust me!" Kelly said giving her friend a hug. "Now I gotta go… I promised Brandon that I would be home to meet him." She said as she grabbed the rest of Kaile's things and headed out the door.

**_The Courthouse… _**

Brandon pulled the car up to the front doors of the courthouse to let Kelly and the kids out before he went to find a parking space. Once they were all together again they found the place that they were supposed to be and now all they had to do was wait. Cassie was sitting on Brandon's lap looking around curiously, and Kelly was rocking baby Kaile in her arms trying to keep her from crying.

"Is it our turn yet?" Cassie asked looking up at Brandon.

"Just about sweetie…" Brandon said as their lawyer walked up to them.

"Kelly, Brandon I'm so sorry I'm late." The lawyer said almost out of breath.

"It's okay Lindsay the case before ours ran late anyway." Kelly said as she nodded towards the closed courtroom doors.

"I'll go check and see how much longer it's going to take… Kelly did you need feed her?" Lindsay asked noticing that Kaile was getting a little fussy.

"Yeah it's getting close to the time she normally eats." Kelly said as she looked up at the clock.

"Why don't you head down this hall… there is a nursing area at the end of the hall on the right… I'll see what's taking so long and I will come and get you when it's time." Lindsay said as she smiled at the baby in Kelly's arms.

"Thank you." Kelly said as she took Kaile down the hall.

Forty minutes later they were finally able to see the judge and get Dan's rights terminated so that Brandon could officially adopt Cassie. Everyone was antsy and just wanted to get out of there, including the judge… this was his last case for the night and he had a game he had to be at with his own son.

"Okay let's make this quick." The judge stated as he stamped the adoption certificate. "Cassie Lynn Taylor, can you step up to the bench?" The judge said smiling at the eight year old.

"Go ahead sweetie." Kelly said letting her know that it was okay.

"Do you want this man to be your dad?" The judge asked just wanting to know her answer.

"Yes!" She said excited that this was almost over.

"Then I guess you would like your new name now." The judge said glancing at the time.

"Yes please." Cassie said politely.

"Cassie Lynn Walsh you are welcome to go home with your Mom and… Dad!" The judge said as he watched her.

"Daddy!!!" Cassie said jumping up into Brandon's arms. "Thank you mister judge!" Cassie said as Brandon helped her onto his back.

The judge smiled as they all walked out of the courtroom. He was glad that he could make that little girl happy and even happier that he could get out of there and make his own son happy with that game they were going to. Lindsay gave both Kelly and Brandon a hug before they left the courthouse.

"Can we go home now?" Cassie asked.

"Yes we can!" Kelly said as they headed outside.

Once outside Brandon lifted Cassie back up onto his back and Kelly switched Kaile from her left arm into her right arm because her left arm was falling asleep. Soon Brandon and Cassie were heading to the car so that Kelly wouldn't have to wake Kaile up with the bright sun. Soon they would be on their way to Casa Walsh where a nice diner was waiting for them.

"Faster Daddy… Faster!" Cassie shouted as Brandon ran ahead to get the car.

_The End _


End file.
